Missing Klaine Scenes
by BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: not good at summaries so i guess youll just have to read it for yourself :p
1. Never Been Kissed

(1) Missing Klaine Scenes: Never Been Kissed

Ok, so I ditched the playwright format (not really my style after all) and I'm starting a series of missing Klaine scenes (some involving the Warblers' POV on Klaine). This is how Kurt tells Blaine about Karofsky kissing him in "Never Been Kissed".

XXX

Kurt ran through the doors of Dalton, not even caring about the weary stares and glares from some of the students and staff. Kurt needed a shoulder to cry on. He needed someone who could understand. He needed Blaine. Kurt burst through the doors of the choir room and interrupted the Warblers rehearsal of P!nks "Get This Party Started" lead sung by Blaine.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Blaine, with worry as he saw Kurt's expression.

Kurt didn't care that he was intruding, or that the performance had stopped due to his entrance. He ran towards Blaine, threw his arms around him, buried his head on his shoulder and just began to sob.

"Come on, let's get you outta here." said Blaine. "Uh, Warblers, just keep on practicing." David and Wes nodded understandingly as Blaine escorted Kurt out the door to the academy's cafe.

XXX

"I- I'm sorry for that. I- I just- needed someone" Kurt confided, near tears.

"It's ok, Kurt, I understand. Now, are you gonna tell me what happened?" replied Blaine.

"Yeah, I uh," Kurt breathed deeply "just need a moment..."

"Take your time"

After a few minutes, Kurt finally gathered himself together, and with a shaky breath, confided in Blaine.

"I took your advice... I stood up to Karofsy, asked him what his problem was and what he was afraid of. We were yelling in each others face when he threatened to punch me. I told him to do it that it wasn't going to change who I was."

"Oh my God! Kurt! Did he hit you?"

Kurt bit his lower lip I'm an attempt to fight back tears and shook his head. "No" his voice was almost a whisper. "He did something much worse."

"Kurt, you need to tell me. What did Karofsky do to you?"

Kurt's voice at this point was barley audible and he was obviously fighting back a waterfall of tears, biting his quivering lower lip in an attempt to stop the waterworks.

"He kissed me"

"Oh my God... Kurt- I... I don't know what to say... Kurt, I can see you're fighting back the tears... You don't have to hold it in you know."

At this remark, Kurt burst out into tears again, burying his head into Blaine's shoulder again, realizing how comforting the smell of him was. He smelled like a light cologne mixed with vanilla... They sat there for the next hour or so, Kurt crying into Blaine and Blaine, simply there for Kurt's comfort, holding him and patting his back desperately trying to calm his fears.

XXX

Blaine was in Kurt's car, driving towards McKinley High.

"Thank you for doing this, I seriously doubt that I'm in any condition to drive… I'm sorry about barging in there earlier that way... That was rude of me."

"Stop it. No it wasn't. You were in shock and you needed a someone who would understand the delicacy of this … situation. None of the New Directions! would completely understand. We both know that."

"Thanks anyways," Kurt gave a weak but genuine smile towards Blaine "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem" yet, for some reason Blaine found himself troubled by the thought of Karofsky being Kurt's first real kiss. Or anybody else kissing Kurt for that matter.

XXX

The boys had just confronted Karofsky and Blaine is eating lunch with Kurt at a Burger King. Blaine is eating his burger, while Kurt is barley picking at his.

"You should eat something." stated Blaine.

"I think I lost my appetite." said Kurt pushing the burger away.

"Hey, now none of that! Your life isn't over! It's onl-"

"It might as well be! He's not gonna stop you know! He's gonna keep coming back and it's only gonna get worse! He's gonna make my life even more of a living hell!" shouted Kurt jumping out of his seat and attracting the attention of a few other customers. He sat back down and his voice became so weak, that if Blaine hadn't been straining his ears he would not have heard Kurt. "My life is OVER."

Kurt was near tears again and Blaine held Kurt, walked him out of the building, dropped Kurt and his car off at his house. Before Kurt walked inside, he swiveled around and gave Blaine one last hug. With Blaine reassuring him.

"Everything will be all right. It'll all be all right..."

XXX

Reviews would be much appreciated! Also I'm fairly new to the fanfic world and I'd appreciate if you could define slang such as AU canon fluff smut etc. Thanks! i also have no life outside school, so i will be uptading frequently!


	2. Furt

(2) Missing Klaine scenes: Furt

So, this is basically Kurt telling Blaine about the wedding, transferring, and then having quality time and Kurt sharing his past with Blaine.

XXX

Kurt ran down the stairs to his room and dialed Blaine's number. The line rang three times before Kurt heard Blaine's voice saying "hello?"

"Blaine! It's me Kurt!"

"What's up? Is everything all right? Is it Karofsky?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"No I won't have to worry about him anymore. He's been expelled. I come bearing good news!"

"All right, all right," Blaine said with a laugh of relief in his voice "Spit it out!"

"My dad and Carole are getting married!" shouted Kurt happily.

"Well that's great!"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah! Ok! When is it?"

"The twenty-third."

"Oh... I'm sorry Kurt me and my family are going out of town that weekend..."

"It's no problem." said Kurt obviously disappointed.

"Well, even if I can't be there, please tell your dad that I wish him the best."

"Will do, Blaine. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Kurt. Talk to you later and don't forget... Courage."

XXX

It is after the wedding, after the talk with Karofsky in the principal's office, after Karofsky is reinstated, and after Kurt announces that he will be transferring to Dalton to the New Directions! Kurt called Blaine and told him to meet him at the Lima Bean for some important news.

The boys had just gotten their coffee, and sat down.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Blaine.

"It- it... It's Karofsky. His expulsion was overruled by the school board."

"Oh God, Kurt... I'm so sorry." comforted Blaine. "What are you going to do."

"Well, me and my parents talked about it for a while, and they decided the best thing for me was to transfer to Dalton. They think the zero-tolerance policy will keep me safe, and as much as I hate to leave..." Kurt shook his head. His voice was barely a whisper. "I know that I'm not safe at McKinley."

Blaine knew he was supposed to feel terrible for Kurt, but a part of him couldn't help but feel secretly ecstatic at the thought of seeing Kurt every day.

"It's ok. Hey, at least you'll still have me right?" Blaine offered in an attempt to make Kurt smile. Kurt offered a minuscule smile and looked towards Blaine, thankful for a friend like him.

XXX

Kurt was just getting settled in at Dalton when Blaine walked through the door into the choir room and sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"So" Blaine said, "care to enlighten me with the mysteries of your Glee past?" he offered friendlily.

"My past is so long, you need to book an hour out of your schedule!" replied Kurt with a laugh.

"Well luckily it's Dalton's 'study day' so I have plenty of time."

Kurt sighed. "Well, I auditioned for Glee Club singing Mr. Cellophane. The very next week we had to perform a song in from of the entire school, 'Freak Out', which I called quote unquote really gay." Blaine laughed at this remark. "We knew we were doomed if we sang that song so instead we sang 'Push It' which received an awesome response from the students, but not from mr. Shue. Then, when my father walked in on me, Tina and Brittany dancing to 'Single Ladies', I swear to god if you laugh again!... Ok, so after that I tried out for the football team-"

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, a shocked look on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued "I only did it to try and hide my sexuality from him. I was just the kicker, but I am proud to say that I helped win our first and only win by scoring the last points." Blaine nodded his head with an impressed expression. "but, after that game I came out to my dad, who apparently knew science I was three." this caused Blaine give a good natured laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes once more "I joined the cheerleading squad" Blaine gaped at Kurt with a baffled expression.

"You were on the cheerleading squad? Huh. Go figure."

"Yeah, so was Mercedes, but we didn't really cheer per say, we sang while the cheerios danced around us. Then, when Carole and my dad started dating he became really close to Finn, talking about sports and stirrup pants, which made me feel left out. So I dressed like my dad, sang a Mellencamp song, and made out with Brittany" (Blaine looked troubled by this last remark.) "In order to try and bond with him. Needless to say, it didn't work, and he walked in on me singing 'Rose's Turn' and I came clean about being scared of losing him. A couple of weeks later Finn and Carole moved in which I am embarrassed to say I was happy about because I had a crush on Finn."

Blaine gawked at Kurt, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Don't look at me like that! I was a bit naïve back then... When I redecorated our room in a way that I considered masculine, but apparently wasn't, Finn lost it and told me he wasn't comfortable around me and called the lamp and blanket I had chosen a not so nice name, but now I realize it wasn't because he was mean or homophobic, it was because I couldn't take a hint. He was interested in Rachel. And my dad kicked him out. He apologized by standing up for me to Azimio and... Karofsky," Kurt's voice lowered when he said his name "when they were about to beat me up. Then we got last place in Regionals. _Then_, I met Sam who I thought was gay because he dyed his hair, but wasn't. I was going to do a duet with him, but Finn and Rachel practically begged me not to, knowing he would get a lot of crap from the jocks if he did. So I sang 'Le Jazz Hot' for the duet competition and a mash up of 'Happy Days Are Here Again' and 'Get Happy' with Rachel afterwards."

"Wait, what's a mash up?" inquired Blaine.

"Oh, it's when you get two songs and, well, mash them up! Well, anyway after that the whole... Karofsky Situation... Happened. My parents got married. And here I am" said Kurt, looking around at the room.

"Well, that was quite a history Mr. Hummel." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ha, yeah. It is, isn't it." the boys spent the rest of the evening making small talk and oblivious to the group of Warblers eavesdropping on the other end of the door.

"I give them till sectionals before they get together!" said Thad.

"Nah, not that soon." said David. "I say around Christmastime."

"Valentine's Day!" shouted Jeff.

"Step right up and place you bet on when Kurt and Blaine will be together!" shouted Nick.

"Ha! You guys are all suckers!" stated Wes with a smirk."Blaine is to clueless to let that happen that fast. I say... Within a week from Regionals."

XXX

_**Please review! I'm open to criticisms!**_


	3. A Very Glee Christmas

(3) Missing Klaine Scenes: A Very Glee Christmas

This is Kurt and Blaine's thoughts during "Baby It's Cold Outside" plus a surprise twist! Hope you enjoy it!

XXX

Kurt tried to keep his composure when Blaine asked him to sing with him, but inside he was completely ecstatic. Kurt took a small risk by acting out the flirty lyrics, and when Blaine went along with it, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to shriek with joy. As Blaine was giving him flirty looks and acting out the lyrics with him, his heart began to beat faster.

"I really can't stay"

"But baby it's cold outside"

"I've got to go away"

"But baby it's cold outside"

"This evening has been"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in"

"So very nice"

"I'll take your hands they're just like ice"

For a moment Kurt actually thought Blaine would take his hands. He was a bit disappointed when Blaine backed away, but didn't let it show for the sake of the performance.

The truth was, Blaine could have rehearsed by himself. He knew the cues to the song by heart, and even if he did need someone to practice with, he could've just rehearsed with David or Wes who were in the room when Blaine got the call. But Blaine went through the trouble of carrying around a stereo while taking fifteen minutes to look for Kurt. Yes, he could've done this with anybody, but the truth was he wanted to do it with Kurt, even though he had no idea why.

"I really must go"

"But baby it's cold outside"

"The answer is no"

"But baby it's cold outside"

"I wish I knew how"

"Your eyes are like starlight now"

As Blaine was singing this line, he realized that Kurt's blue eyes really WERE like starlight.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir"

"Mind if I move in closer"

At this point, Kurt definitely did NOT mind Blaine scooting closer to him.

"Oh! But it's coooooold ouuuuutsiiiiiide!"

The song has ended and Blaine found himself sitting on the couch, smiling and looking into Kurt's face.

Kurt's heart was beating faster than he could ever imagine possible, looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes that belonged to Blaine Anderson.

Blaine wanted to lean in and kiss Kurt so badly. He inched his head just a fraction of a millimeter towards Kurt, before deciding against it. If Kurt didn't feel the same way, it would be just as bad as what Karofsky did to him. He could never do that to Kurt, or risk their relationship. Blaine pulled away and laughed, partly to himself for even considering what he was about to do. He got up and said:

"Well, for what it's worth, you are MUCH better than that girl it's gonna be."

XXX

The next day, Kurt walked up to Blaine with a small green box behind his back and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Kurt! What's up?" Blaine asked. His mind was still on the previous night.

Kurt held out the green box towards Blaine.

"Kurt! You shouldn't have!" Blaine said guilty that he hadn't gotten anything for Kurt.

"I know, I know. But, I wanted to get you something that showed you how much I appreciate you and everything you've done for me..." Kurt suddenly wrapped his arms around Blaine and said "You're my best friend, you know that right?" and Blaine did, which was even more reason to never tell Kurt the way he really felt.

XXX

I'm sorry to those who wanted to know what was in the box, but the truth is, I don't even know. If you have an idea of what it could be, please tell me in a review and whichever one I think is best I shall edit it in there somehow!


	4. Silly Love Songs

X (4) Missing Klaine Scene: Silly Love Songs

Blaine could not get Kurt out of his head.

Everywhere he went he saw his face, every song he heard was sung in Kurt's voice in his head. But he knew they would- COULD never be together. Their friendship had grown too strong and Blaine was afraid he'd been stuck in the friend zone forever.

But then he met Jeremiah. He was nothing like Kurt. He had no idea what wicked even was, wore jeans and a tee everyday, had zero interest in music, had long golden curls as opposed to Kurt's straight brown ones. Jeremiah was, in simplest terms, the AntiKurt.

Which is why he was the perfect guy to distract Blaine from him.

Blaine became quickly infatuated with Jeremiah. Spending more and more time with him and less thinking about Kurt. But, even when Blaine was around Jeremiah, he couldn't stop comparing him to Kurt. While Blaine kept telling himself that he was "In Love" with Jeremiah, deep down his heart knew he was lying to himself. He knew the only reason he chose Jeremiah as his muse was because we was the antithesis of Kurt. Jeremiah wasn't even his second choice. He was simply, and no more than. A. Distraction.

XXX

Kurt was drawing a heart with Blaine and his name at the focus of the circle. Lately, Blaine was the only thing on his mind and he was giddy from the talk they had just had at the Lima Bean about serenading a person for Valentine's Day. Kurt couldn't help but get his hopes up that it was him Blaine wanted to serenade.

But when Blaine mentioned the boy he wanted to serenade was a Jr. manager at the GAP Kurt was heartbroken.

Kurt was at Rachel's house lying awake in bed while the girls were sleeping. He had made it all up in his head like he had with Finn and Sam. The only difference was that this guy was actually gay. Of course Blaine wasn't interested in him! He was just Kurt, this awkward kid with an unusually high voice and skin that looked like a precious moments doll. Why would anybody, especially Blaine, be interested in him?

XXX

"This is a DISASTER!" shouted David. "How is it that Blaine ISN'T singing to Kurt?"

"Told you he was clueless" stated Wes.

"No. We can't go through with this, we HAVE to cancel it. We HAVE to!" David

"We can't, we already agreed to it because we all thought he would be serenading Kurt!" Jeff pointed out.

"Ugh!" poured Nick, throwing his head back on the couch. "Why can't they just get together already? It's frustrating just to watch!"

"I say we throw them both in the choir room, lock the doors, and leave them in there for a few days" offered Wes. "All in favor?" everybody raised their hands, except fir David.

"Come ON guys this is serious! We can't stop the GAP attack, no... But we CAN make it as awkward as possible..."

XXX

David and Wes saw Blaine walking down the hallway and stopped him.

"Hey, Blaine, wait up! Where you going?" asked David.

"Oh, hey guys!" Blaine replied with a smile. "I'm just on my way to meet Kurt! He's gonna help me with my French."

"Clueless." Wes muttered under his breath. "So, we wanted to ask you, what song were you planning for the GAP Attack?"

"Let Me Love You by Mario." he responded.

"Oh no! You can't use that song! It's too cliche!" exclaimed Wes, "EVERYBODY does sappy love songs on V-day. You need to do something a little more... Riskier."

"Are- are you sure?"

"Yes!" agreed David "you need to try a song like... When I Get You Alone or something... It'll work... Trust me..."

XXX

The entire performance of "When I Get You Alone" felt wrong to Blaine. He was serenading the wrong person, and it took every ounce of focus Blaine had not to turn the entire performance around and sing to Kurt.

Blaine was embarrassed when the song didn't work, but somewhat relieved that it didn't, because he really didn't want a relationship with Jeremiah... He wanted one with Kurt...

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were at the Lima Bean in line for coffee, when Kurt came clean.

"We hang out, we sing flirty duets together... Was I supposed to think that was nothing?... I thought the guy you wanted to sing to on Valentine's day... Was me..."

There Kurt was. Basically confessing his feelings to Blaine. But Blaine was scared. What if he screwed up? He would lose Kurt forever. It was too risky to even consider. He would rather have Kurt as just a friend, than risk losing him.

"I really care about you, Kurt. But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers just saw, I'm not very good at romance... I don't wanna screw this up."

Blaine meant everything he had just said... He really WAS bad at romance, and he really DIDNT want to srrw up what he had with Kurt. But, he never said he didn't want to be with Kurt. Which is why his heart leapt when Kurt said "So it's just like 'When Harry Met Sally'," because he had seen that movie enough times to know they got together in the end.

XXX

Please review! Also I have thought of a canon where Karofsky tries to steal Kurt from Blaine. And my very first AU idea (but it's kinda risky) in which Blaine and Kurt meet at a "Gay Rehab" center, which is (possibly) run by abusive nuns. Please tell me which idea you like better so I know which to work on!


	5. Blame It On The Alcohol

X (5) Missing Klaine Scenes : Blame It On The Alcohol

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were in the choir room during Dalton's "study day" making small talk when Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" he said. When he saw that it was Rachel he put the phone on speaker.

"Kurt! It's me, Rachel! Friday at my house is going to be the Rachel Berry House Party!" said Rachel. "And just a little warning, there will be wine coolers"

"Oh gee Rachel, I don't know..." Kurt said remembering the last time he drank alcohol.

"Oh come on Kurt! Live a little!" exclaimed Blaine.

"Errr- I guess" he said reluctantly, "But only if Blaine can come! That is if he wants to." Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah sure. Whatever. My place. 7:00 BE THERE!" and with that she hung up.

XXX

They had been at the party about an hour and a half when a drunken Rachel suddenly shouted "SPIN THE BOTTLE! Who wants to play SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

A tipsy Blaine suddenly looked towards Kurt, hoping he would play. Blaine grew ecstatic when Kurt took a seat and decided to sit next to him. The only reason Blaine was doing this was because he had his hopes that when it was his or Kurt's turn it would land on them.

Kurt's turn to spin the bottle came up. It span round and round as Blaine grew dizzy from watching it. It was slowing down... It was going to land on Blaine... It... Stopped at Brittany who was sitting right next to Blaine. Kurts heart fell as well, because he wanted it to land on Blaine as much as blaine did. While everyone else was cheering them on, Blaine was looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've kissed Kurt." exclaimed Brittany.

"Oh, God! They should have a no kissing your ex beards or exes for this game!" cried Kurt.

"Ha! Then we wouldn't be able to play, considering all the combinations!" said Brittany. "Come here my dolphin!" she grabbed his face with both hands and kisses him on the lips with a quick "MWA!"

Up next was Rachel. She spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine, who was shocked.

"Blaine Warbler, I am gonna rock your world," she said. She leaned in and kissed him. And to his surprise, it felt good... But he was still thinking of Kurt. He was drunk. Was he drunk? Who was he kissing? Oh God! Was he kissing Kurt? No, this was a girl. Kurt was not a girl. What was going on? Blaine was only sure of one thing at that moment. That he felt good. Whoever he was kissing was making him feel good. It WAS the kiss though, right? Now he wasn't even sure about that.

"OK! I think we've had enough of that!" cried Kurt and Blaine agreed, the goodness he was feeling was NOT worth the confusion it was causing his tipsy brain.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were walking (well, Kurt was walking and Blaine was sort of just being dragging along by Kurt) out of Rachel's house to Kurt's car.

"THAT! Was So much FUN! We should-HIC! We should do that everyday for the rest of forever!" Blaine slurred.

"Oh God! Why did I let you park your car at my place! Now you have no way of getting home!"

Kurt opened the passenger door and helped Blaine in. He went around to the drivers side, got in and turned the ignition. Soon they were on the road that led to kurts house. Blaine had fallen asleep with his head against the window.

When they finally got to Kurt's house, Kurt helped Blaine up the stairs to his room. When they reached his room, Kurt threw Blaine onto the bed and Blaine just laid there.

"There is NO way you're driving tonight." Kurt said. He walked over to his closet, grabbed a thick quilt and threw it on the floor. "Night, Blaine."

XXX

Blaine was in a dream. He was with Kurt at McKinley. Karofsky was there, kissing Kurt at a locker.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Blaine shouted. Karofsky turned around and looked at Blaine, briefly revealing Kurt's terrified face. He smiled an evil smile at him and continued kissing Kurt against his will. Karofsky finally left, leaving a crying and broken Kurt on the floor. Blaine was trying to calm him down saying "It'll be alright" but Kurt acted as if Blaine wasn't there.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and said "You can't protect me..."

Blaine woke up loudly whispering "Kurt!" he looked around. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He looked on next to him and sleeping next to him was Kurt. Blaine had specifically remembered Kurt being asleep on the floor, but he wasn't complaining. Blaine sighed with relief. He wasn't sure about anything at that moment. Where he was. What was going on. Why he was at Kurt's house in his bed. His sexuality. But he knew he'd be all right if Kurt was near. He inched closer to Kurt and wrapped his arm around him. He rubbed his head into Kurt's neck and feeling more comfortable than he had ever felt, drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, unaware that Kurt had one on his sleeping face as well.

XXX

Blaine was at Rachel Berry's front door, dropping her off after their first date. He had a blast, but he never felt the urge to kiss her the way he did when he was around Kurt. Maybe it was just the timing...

Even though he did have a great time throughout the date, the only thing he could think about was his fight with Kurt. Would this ruin their friendship?

XXX

Blaine was in line at the Lima Bean, when he spotted Rachel.

"Oh, Hey Rach-" she suddenly kissed him. Blaine felt nothing but Rachel's lips on his. No fireworks. No bells. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

"Huh… Yep… I'm gay! 100% gay!" he couldn't help but look at Kurt for a split second as he said this "Thank you so much for clearing that up for me. Listen, can you hold my place in line I gotta go use the bathroom."

When Blaine returned, Kurt was sitting at their usual table with their usual coffee orders and a smug look on his face that said "I told you so."

"Ok, go ahead, say it." sighed Blaine.

:

"Let's just forget about this and be friends again, kay?"

That wasn't the respond that Blaine had expected, but Blaine wasn't about to argue. He laughed and smiled and said "Don't have to ask me twice"

They raised their cups and toasted each other. "To being best friends again!" exclaimed Kurt with a smile.

"To being best friends again" echoed Blaine. To himself he thought, "just friends..."

XXX

Wow. This chapter was supposed to be shorter… but I just kept getting ideas and this happened! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Sexy

Missing Klaine Scenes: Sexy

Kurt and Blaine are in Blaine's room, working on Kurt's "sexy" faces, when Kurt says it's pointless.

"I've tried watching THOSE movies, but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and how that all have mothers and god what would their mothers think and WHY would you get that tattoo there!"

Blaine offered to tell Kurt what he knew which made Kurt uncomfortable and Kurt asked him to leave.

Blaine walked out the door and couldn't stop thinking about it. He was worried about him. There are some lessons he didn't want Kurt to learn the hard way and this was one of them. Blaine knew what he had to do. He got in his car and drove to Burt's tire shop.

XXX

Kurt walked into the choir room where Blaine was sitting by himself.

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"My dad just gave me 'The Talk' last night." Kurt said with his putting his palm on his forehead. "It was mortifying. I mean it's not like I'm not gonna ever Wang to have sex, but I never thought this was something I would have to hear coming from my dad..."

"Well I think it's a good thing for you to learn, I mean I told your dad that one day you could be at a bar and meet some guy-"

"Wait, wait, wait! YOU talked to my dad? YOU were the one who made him give me the talk?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because! I wasn't ready to learn about that yet!"

"Kurt, you're getting older it was time for-"

"Who are you to mandate when it's time for me to take those kind of steps in my life?"

"Kurt, just calm down!"

"No! You calm down and stop interfering with my life!" Kurt slammed his hands on the table and briskly walked out of the room in a fury, and left Blaine there in complete and utter shock, thinking he may have just lost his best friend.

XXX

The next day Kurt was in the choir room in the exact spot he had been the day he sung "Baby It's Cold Outside" with Blaine, bringing back memories of that day. Kurt nearly smiled before he remembered that he was pissed off at Blaine. He was desperately trying to study but thoughts of the curly haired, hazel eyed, Warbler kept creeping into his mind. Kurt had never denied his feelings for Blaine, but after the whole Jeremiah fiasco, when Kurt basically confessed his feelings for Blaine, it was obvious he wasn't interested in being anything more than friends. Kurt had tried to move past him, but even though he knew there wasn't a chance in hell of them being together, he didn't want to lose Blaine. "Damn Blaine" Kurt thought "Damn him, for making me feel this way. Why can't I just move on? Damn him and that stupid blazer and those stupid, dreamy hazel eyes and his gorgeous laugh and beautiful hair..."

His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine walking in. Kurt looked up at Blaine, stared him down for a few seconds, and looked down at his noted again.

"Hey... You still pissed?" Blaine asked.

Blaine was answered by the sound of Kurt's pen furiously scribbling notes in his notebook

"Kurt. I'm sorry."

The sound of Kurt's pen suddenly stopped. He had expected Blaine to give a speech about how it was time for him to mature and grow up... An apology was the last thing he expected.

"I should have listened when you said you weren't ready to learn about this. I shouldn't have pushed your dad to talk about it."

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting and Kurt stood up.

After a few seconds of initial silence Kurt finally replied, "No. You were right... It was time for me to learn about this. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed. You were only being a friend to me... I'm sorry, too. After everything we've been through, this seems like something so stupid to throw our friendship away over. You've always been my friend, Blaine. And I don't want to lose you over something this silly." Kurt wrapped Blaine in a hug.

"I'm glad we're back on speaking terms" said Blaine with a smile. "Wanna head on over to the Lima Bean?"

Kurt nodded and replied "You know it!"

They walked off together a smile planted on each of their faces.

XXX

Please review!


	7. Original Song: Blackbird

X (8A) Missing Klaine Scenes: Original Song: Blackbird

Since original song was such a big episode I decided to write two chapters on it. This one is just what was going thru Blaine's head during "Blackbird". Its pretty short…

XXX

Kurt walked through the doors of the choir room crying and wearing all black.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine

"It's Povoratti," Kurt sobbed. "Povoratti is dead. Now I know we have to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of P!nk songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavoratti today."

Blaine felt terrible for Kurt. He'd been through so much and the ppor guy never caught a break. Pavoratti was one of the few things he had left. And that was taken from him too.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wing and learn to fly."

Kurt had been beaten down. Broken. Shattered. Yet, here he was, proud of who he was and unwilling to change for anybody. Blaine admired that about him.

"All your life.."

Blaine looked up into the crying, delicate, face of Kurt Hummel. He knew he should feel bad for him, but he couldn't help but smile. He always smiled when he was around Kurt.

"You were only waiting for this moment to arrive..."

It was then that Blaine really listened to the song. Then, that Blaine looked up at kurts face and realized.

I love him

He always had. Blaine began to remember all the times ha had with Kurt. That moment the chestnut haired boy had stopped him on the way to an impromptu Warblers performance. Kurt bursting in a Warblers practice, crying into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine going to McKinley to help Kurt confront Karofsky. Kurt and Blaine singing "Baby It's Cold Outside". Getting Coffee nearly everyday. The GAP attack. The whole Rachel Berry House Party fiasco. Sleeping next to Kurt. Trying to talk to Kurt about sex. And finally, Kurt singing "Blackbird".

All those times he was with Kurt, he had felt something. He wasn't sure what it was at first, and he was even afraid of his feelings ruining his friendship with Kurt, but watching him sing, there and now, Blaine was sure that Kurt was the one he wanted. Not Jeremiah. Not Rachel. The only reason he wasn't afraid to jump into fiascos like that was because he had little or no friendship with them. If things got awkward, Blaine could've easily brushed it off. But if he screwed up what he had with Kurt... Blaine wasn't good at love or romance. But he could try. He could try with Kurt. He was willing to give it a shot for Kurt. His fear hadn't just disappeared. Far from it. He was more terrified than ever. But the idea of FINALLY being with Kurt nearly overshadowed them. There he was looking at Kurt and finally admitting what he felt towards him. Blaine had made up his mind. One way or another, he would het Kurt alone and tell him how he felt. And if Kurt felt the same… He'd ask him on a date maybe. This was already risky enough. Blaine didn't want to mess it up by going too fast...

XXX

Please review! I know it was a really short chapter, but there's a part two to this ep. FEAR NOT MY FELLOW KLAINERS! (I might even add a little treat for you on part deux! Possibly some snogging)- no I'm not British I just read Harry Potter :p


	8. Original Song: Official

(8) Missing Klaine Scenes: Original Song: Klaine is Official

Ok, so in the series they never show Kurt telling his dad (or anybody else for that matter) that he and Blaine are an item. It would be unrealistic for Kurt to keep this from Burt, considering the tight knit relationship they have and the fact that Burt is there in "Prom Queen" when Kurt mentions going to prom... So this is a fanfiction in which Blaine tells the warblers, and Kurt tells the New Directions! and his dad. Usually I write my fanfictions in playwright form but I'm deciding to step outside my comfort zone a little and use a normal format. The beginning is just the first kiss scene, it's setting up the rest of the story. And I have no shame in admitting that I wrote it from memory XD.

XXX

Blaine walked into the room and saw Kurt working on something bedazzled.

"Typical Kurt", he thought with a smile. After Kurt explained to Blaine he was decorating Pavorrati's casket, Blaine told Kurt to finish up, that they were doing Candles, by Hey Monday. When Blaine states that he wanted something more emotional, Kurt asks why Blaine chose him to sing that song with.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh! There you are! I've been looking for you forever... Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week... That was a moment for me... About you. You move me Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you"

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. He was just as blown away as Kurt was. He finally pulled away when he needed air.

"We- uh- we should practice" Blaine said sheepishly.

"I thought we were" replied Kurt..

Blaine was filled with so much relief that he didn't harm his relationship with Kurt that he went in for another kiss. And to his surprise Kurt went in for it too. They pulled away finally both desperately trying to remember how to breathe.

"So... What does this mean... For... Us?" asked Kurt.

"I think... it means... that we both finally got our first boyfriend" Blaine replied with a smile. This of course made Kurt smile as well. And with Kurt smiling with those glasz eyes he couldn't help but kiss him again. They pulled apart smiling at each other.

"So... Are we official, or do I have to wait to tell all of my friends?" Kurt asked playfully.

"What do you think?" Blaine replied with a smile

"I can't wait to tell Mercedes and Rachel!"

Blaine desperately wanted to go in for another kiss when Kurt said:

"I just had a thought..." Kurt said, the smile disappearing from his face.

"What?" Blaine asked seriously.

"My dad"

XXX

Kurt drove home that day and asked Mercedes and Rachel if they could go to Rachel's house for a slumber party, to which they both happily agreed. They were in Kurt's room, watching "Rent" on DVD when Kurt said:

"Girls, I have some very important news to share with you!" Kurt nearly squealed.

"It better not be another Macy's early bird sale Is it, because if you wake me up before 6 on Saturday again..." warned Rachel.

"No, this is something MUCH better"

"Just spit it out already, white boy!" mercedes prompted.

"WE KISSED! BLAINE AND I KISSED!"

The only thing that Kurt could hear for the next few seconds were screams and squeals of pure delight.

"Ok, you've kissed now tell! What was it like?" questioned Mercedes.

"It was... Magical. In the simplest terms it was just magical."

"I can speak from experience and I can say that Blaine is a very skilled kisser" stated Rachel nodding.

"Mm-hmm and I'm sure this would've happened much sooner had a certain young female Jewish singer not spent the night sucking on his face! But, that doesn't matter. When I asked him what it meant for our relationship he said it meant we both finally had boyfriends!" all three of them squealed uncontrollably.

"I'm so happy for you Kurt!" said Mercedes

"Yeah, yeah, lets get to the goos stuff. Details! Details! So was it just one kiss?" asked Rachel?

Kurt replied, "No. It was three! Three beautiful kisses! It. Was. Amazing. Like when we pulled apart I was just looking into those hazel eyes and I kind of forgot how to breathe."

"Awww! Our white boy is growing up" Mercedes said banteringly. At this all three of them went in for a group hug.

"I love you guys" said Kurt with a smile.

XXX

On the next day Kurt and Blaine were in a room practicing when Blaine suddenly said:

"I think we should tell the Warblers."

"when?" Kurt replied

"Now."

"Like, right now, now?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think there will be a better time, with Regionals coming up and all... Besides I can't wait to show off my new boyfriend..." said Blaine as he leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. It started of light and escalated to a near make out session as both of them were breathing heavily and eagerly devouring each other. They finally pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes and panting heavily.

"Ok then. Let's go." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine and Kurt walked over to the choir room where the Warblers were mingling amongst themselves.

"Hey, guys" Blaine called out. All eyes were on Kurt and Blaine. Kurt wondered if this is what having a solo I'm front of a competition audience felt like. "I, would like to announce..." Kurt felt his cheeks getting hotter by the second, and a feeling of paranoia crept over him like a stranger lurking in the night. But he looked at Blaine and suddenly that feeling was replaced with one of relief and love and suddenly he coolant stop laughing. "That Kurt and I are officially together!" the Warblers burst out into a loud fit of cheering and clapping. In the background one Warbler (mumbling curse words under his breath) could be seen handing ten bucks over to another, rather delighted Warbler.

"Well, it's about freaking time!" remarked David.

"What are you talking about?" inquired Blaine, slightly confused.

"Well, I mean come on! You two were always hanging out, getting coffee, singing flirty duets." stated Wes as Kurt gave Blaine a humorous look. "I mean we all knew that Kurt had it pretty bad for you" at this point Kurt was thinking in his head *for the sake of all that is good please shut him up* clearly embarrassed as his cheeks flamed pink and red. Blaine looked at Kurt and gave a smile and said "Oh, really?"

Wes rolled his eyes and continued. "And we all knew you had it for him just as bad as he did for you" now it was Blaine's turn to blush, "but YOU just didn't know how much you liked him yet. It was an inevitability that you two would end up together, I mean you never even acknowledged anybody else if you two were hanging around each other" at this point both boys are blushing heavily. "we're all just surprised it didn't happen sooner. And I guess that's why everyone voted to have Kurt as your duet partner, because seeing you two not getting together wad just getting plain annoying."

After a few seconds of silence a voice piped up. "Yep. That basically sums it all up" said David.

"Um- thank you, Wes, for that deep scrutiny of our relationship... Maybe now would be a good time to start practicing!" stated Blaine obviously wanting to change the subject. This caused the rest of the Warblers to laugh good-naturedly.

Kurt leaned over and whispered a private joke to Blaine. "I thought we were." Which caused Blaine to break into an uncontrollable smile.

XXX

That same day Kurt went home to find Burt on the couch watching a basketball game with Finn.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" shouted Finn.

"Hey, Finn. Dad, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked. "alone." he said looking at Finn. Finn heard the message loud and clear, left the couch and went up to his room.

"What happened? Is it that Karofsky kid again? Is he STILL harassing you?" asked Burt, concerned.

"No. Nothing of that sort." Kurt replied.

"Then, what is it"

"You may want to sit down for this."

Burt took a seat in the kitchen table, looking inquisitive and concerned. Kurt was standing in front of him nervously fiddling with his hands

"As you know, I'm doing a duet with Blaine for Regionals."

Burt nodded. Kurt's heart was beating fast. He had no idea how his father would react to this. Would he be upset? Would he want to kill Blaine or something equally as bad?

"Well, he actually requested to do the duet with me... And when I asked him why he picked me, he said... because it would be an excuse... To spend more time with me..."

"Well that's a good thing, right you two are frie-"

"And then he kissed me..."

After the first few seconds of initial shock, a smile crept onto Burt's face. He suddenly jumped out of his chair and wrapped Kurt in the biggest bear hug possible. Spinning them around in circles, while Burt is yelling calls of joy.

"Hahaha! That's great! That's wonderful!"

"Dad! Your heart! You need to calm down! Oh and uh by the way Blaine has been waiting outside... Can he come in now?"

"Of course! Come on in Blaine!" Burt hollered.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined their hands as he walked in.

"Hi Mr. Hummel"

"Call me Burt"

"So you're not worried or mad about this or anything?" Kurt asked Burt.

"No. I know Blaine is a good kid. And I know he makes you happy."

Kurt gave a loving look towards Blaine, nodded and said "More than anything" with a smile.

Burt wrapped Blaine in a bear hug and after pulling away he held out his hand and said "Welcome to the family, Blaine"

XXX

It was after the Regionals competition, and all the Warblers were mingling in the choir room.

Kurt walked in with Pavorattis casket in tow. "Blaine, I was wondering if you could come and help me bury him."

"Oh, yeah come on let's go. We can bury him by that tree out there." he said referring to the tree visible from the window. They walked out the door together and after the Warblers were sure they left the building, they all ran to the window.

"Aw, look how cute they are together." said Wes.

"I know" proclaimed David. "How did this NOT happen sooner?"

"Because Blaine is an idiot and Kurt is a chicken" said Wes.

They all watched from the window as Blaine offered his hand to Kurt. They all gasped. When Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's they all began cheering loudly and high-fiving each other.

"Wait! Guys! Look at this!" shouted David. Kurt was leaning against the tree with Blaine, hand in hand, both looking into each others face when Blaine leaned in... The Warblers all sucked in an anxious breath, and when Blaine kissed Kurt they just went ballistic!

"That was SO worth the wait!" shouted Wes.

XXX

Reviews would be much appreciated. Also check out the ones I wrote in playwright format and tell me which you like better.


	9. Night Of Neglect

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the hallways of McKinley and had just meet Brittany and Artie. Blaine saw the longing look on kurts face as he watched them walk away.

"Aw, you miss them." said Blaine.

"What are you two doing here?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"We're here for the benefit" replied kurt. "don't tell me your going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym when I heard you two were spreading around your fairy dust."

Blaine had had enough. "You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend like the three of us don't know what's REALLY going on." Blaine had a nagging feeling that what was really going on was that Karofsky had feelings for Kurt which just made Blaine even angrier and uncomfortable.

"You don't know squat buck boy!"

That was the last straw. Blaine had taken a lot of crap from a lot of people but he refused to take it from the homophobic gay bully. He shoved karofsky and probably would have punched him if it wasn't for Santana.

Karofsky walked away and Blaine had a foreboding feeling that it wasn't over between them...

XXX

During the intermission Kurt continued to show Blaine around.

"Here, let's go to the choir room." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the choir room. He walked on looking around and just soaked in the memories of all his friends, the good times, the bad, the gaga. He missed it more than he missed anything. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried to hold them back.

"You really miss it here don't you." Blaine asked and Kurt nodded and buried his head against Blaine's shoulder crying.

"I can't come back though. Not as long as he's here. I can't go back to bring terrified all the time."

"I know, I know. Shh it's ok. It's ok." Blaine said as Kurt continued crying. He hated seeing his boyfriend in pain. "Come on, just focus on all the good times you had. Times that made you smile and laugh... Tell me about one."

Kurt began to laugh. "There was this time" Kurt began. When Finn was throwing a football in the air and leaning back in his chair, rocking back and forth on the back two legs so that the front ones came up, looking at the ceiling. He threw the ball a little to far back and he leaned back to try to catch it. He lost his balance and started to flail his arms around and the chair stopped falling and was perfectly balanced on the back two legs. Finn thought it was cool until he realized he couldn't get out. Everyone decided to leave him there till class ended. And just as the bell was about to ring, he tried getting up. And he fell backwards. Everyone was late to their next class because they were too busy laughing at Finn and helping him get up. It wasn't that Finn falling was THAT funny but the laughter just caught on. Nobody could breathe after a few minutes of cracking up..." Kurt had a soft smile on his face. "Come on let's see the rest of the school." he took Blaine's hand again and waked out into the hallway.

"There's my English class. Oh," he said with a sigh and a smile. "My old locker. During the whole Karofsky bullying situation, after I had met you, when you told me courage, I had a picture of you with 'COURAGE' in letters from magazines underneath."

"That's sweet." Blaine said with a smile. "Wait a second. Where did you get a picture of me?"

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out" Kurt said with a smirk.

They walked down the hallway and turned right, when Kurt suddenly stopped in his tracks.

They were in the locker room.

"Is this... Where... It happened?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded his head slowly.

"A reminder of why I can't come back." Kurt's Glazs eyes were tearing up again. "I would've dealt with the bullying, but when he kissed me... I just felt so VIOLATED. I knew it would be more than just bullying. It was personal and it just made me an even bigger and easier target."

"Come on Kurt. Do what you did in the choir room. Think of a time that made you happy." Blaine offered.

"There are just horrible nightmares here. There are NO good memories here."

"Then let's make one..." said Blaine. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips passionately. Memories of Karofsky forcing a kiss on Kurt came flooding in. But this kiss wasn't anything like the Karofsky kiss. It was passionate, unforced, and born from love and not from anger like the way the Karofsky kiss was.

They pulled away. The gasping for air had less to do with the fact that they had run out of air and more with the fact that they took each other's breath away. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before they were interrupted by a voice saying "WAN-KY!"

Kurt snapped his head around and yelled "Santana! What are you doing here!"

"I came to tell you two lover boys that the intermission was almost over, but I see you two have already found your own forms of entertainment..." both boys were blushing heavily.

"How- how much did you hear and see?" asked Blaine sheepishly.

Santana's face wavered for a second. She had heard what Kurt had said about "Bullying" and "when he kisses me" and she came up with a crazy theory... But it was too crazy. She probably had just heard wrong... "Enogh to know that you two are sickeningly adorable. Now come on lovebirds, shows about to start..."

XXX

A/N the Santana appearance was a last minute addition but I think it made sense since she says "I know about you and Kurt" in Born This Way.

Please review! I'm very open to criticisms and suggestions!


	10. Born This Way

(10) Missing Klaine Scenes: Born This Way

I am really enjoying writing this! But I've decided to include the Warblers a little more.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were in Blaine's dorm with Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, and Thad. Kurt was telling them stories about the New Directions!

"Wow, so she really thought you were straight?" asked Wes.

"Yep." replied Kurt. "AND she thought we were dating!" Kurt laughed.

"I honestly wonder how people can be so clueless sometimes." remarked Blaine.

"THIS! Coming from YOU?" cried David. "Blaine, you are THE LAST person who should be calling anybody clueless."

"Yeah," chimed in Wes. "I honestly can't believe how you two weren't like, jumping each other the minute you transferred!"

"That's an image I didn't need in my head." said Nick. Everyone laughed.

"You're one to talk, we all know you and Jeff are MADLY in love!" said Thad.

This was true, the two were like a watered down Klaine. Both had it bad for each other, but they weren't NEARLY as clueless. Dalton boys, Kurt had come to realize, with the exception of him and Blaine, weren't into "labels". Their philosophy was "I'm straight, but shit happens." they called this "Heteroflexible" apparently you could play for both teams, kiss someone on your team, be in love with someone on your team, and still be considered "straight". Seems legit.

Kurt was pondering this when his phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hang on guys, I gotta take this one. Hey dad. What's up."

The rambunctious Warblers were making catcalls in the background, in an attempt to embarrass Kurt. Blaine was laughing along with them until he saw Kurts face slowly fall.

"Guys shut up... This is serious.." Blaine said quietly.

"Ok... yeah... I'll see you then." said Kurt.

"What was that about?" asked Blaine.

Kurt's voice fell to near a whisper. "Karofsky..."

XXX

Kurt's eyes began to water and he began hyperventilating, as he remembered what all that Karofsy had put him through. Kurt was shaking uncontrollably as Blaine desperately tried to calm him down.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's ok just calm down." comforted Blaine, wrapping his arms around his traumatized boyfriend.

"Kurt... There's something your not telling us about this Karofsky dude. I've seen bullying and I've been bullied, and there's no way that shoving you against the lockers and tossing a few slushies at you was all he did." Wes pointed out.

"Drop it Wes" warned Blaine, with a serious look on his face.

"No." said Kurt. "guys, I'm gona tell you something. But you have to promise, no matter how bad it is or how upset you get you will not tell anybody. I couldn't tell the New Directions! because I don't know for sure that they won't act on it. But some of you have come here as a safe haven like Blaine and I. I really need you guys to understand why you can't. Tell. ANYBODY..."

All the boys were listening tentatively. They had never seen Kurt this serious, even when Blaine has ruffled his hair that one time and Kurt gave him the silent treatment for a whole week.

"As you all know, I was frequently being harassed by David Karofsky." the boys all nodded. "Well, when I came here to spy on you guys and got caught, you guys sat down and talked to me then left Blaine and I alone. I confided in him about being bullied and he told me to have courage and to confront him."

"Something that I regret doing now."

"Yeah? Well I don't." remarked Kurt. "I confronted him after he pushed me against a locker, and chased after him into the locker-room" memories of that horrible day came flooding back as he recounted the events that occurred in that horrid locker room to the rest of the boys.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey! I am talking to you!" screamed Kurt.

"Girls locker room is next door." retorted Karofsky.

"What is your problem? WHAT are you so afraid of!"

"Besides you sneaking in here to take a peek at my junk?"

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare. That all is gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Ham Hock, you're NOT MY TYPE!"

"That right?"

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby sweaty boys who are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Do NOT push me Hummel!"

"You gonna hit me? Go ahead cause it's not gonna change who I am!"

"I SAID GET OUTTA MY FACE!"

"You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch ignoramus out of you! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SCARED LITTLE BOY WHO CAN'T HANDLE HOW EXTRAORDINARILY ORDINARY YOU ARE!"

Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. He finally pulled away after a few horrible seconds. When David tried for another one, Kurt pushed him away. David slammed his fist against the lockers and ran out of the room, leaving a very shocked and scared Kurt.

*END FLASHBACK*

Kurt had only gotten to telling the dialogue of what they had said to each other before he started to choke up. "Then he- he..."

"The bastard kissed him." spat Blaine with a disgusted look on his face.

Dead. Silence. They were all shocked at the fact itself and the way Blaine sounded when he had told them. They had never heard such hatred in Blaine's voice.

"Oh. My. God." said David. "Kurt. I, we had- I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Is that what that was all about that day you came in on a Warblers practice?"

Kurt nodded his head. "To make things worse, it was his first kiss..." said Blaine. Kurt was very near tears now.

Nobody had anything to say at this point.

"Oh. God, and we gave Blaine so much crap for leaving saying you had him wrapped around your finger already." said Wes. This caused a small chuckle from Kurt.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the forehead, grabbing the back of his head. Kurt quickly pulled blame into a hug, in which shortly after, the rest of the boys did.

The only thing Kurt said for the next hour or so was, "Thank you..."

XXX

Blaine was in his dorm studying, waiting for Kurt to return from his meeting with Karofsky, when Kurt walked in.

"Hey." he said softly.

Blaine looked up from his book and a huge smile spread across his face. He got up from his bed where he was laying and gave Kurt a hello kiss. They pulled away smiling. But then Kurt's smile faded.

"We need to talk."

Blaine looked hurt and released Kurt from his arms. "Oh, God. I knew this day was coming." Blaine was rambling. "I knew one day that you'd be with me and realize that you're too good for me, and that I can't help you and that I'm just some hobbit with goofy hair gel..."

Kurt had a confused look on his face. "WHAT are you talking about?"

"You're breaking up with me!" Blaine cried.

"What? No I'm not!"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not! You are perfect Blaine. And don't you ever forget it... I'm never leaving you..." Kurt kissed Blaine. "But we do need to talk."

Blaine still looked worried.

"I went to McKinley today... Karofsky was there... He started this new program with Santana called the 'Bully Whips.'"

"Well that's great." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, it is… They want me to come back to McKinley..."

Blaine let the thought sink in. He didn't want to lose Kurt. He was the best thing that ever happened to him. He didn't even know if Kurt would still be safe at that school. "I still don't trust Karofsky... Just because he joined a club doesn't make him a better person now."

"I spoke with him alone. And I truly believe in what he's doing. You weren't there, he seemed like he really wanted to do some good, you know? But... I don't know either, to be honest. God, I miss my friends so much, but I don't know if I'll be safe" Kurt had a sad and worried expression on his face.

Blaine thought about it, then swallowed. "You should go back to McKinley," Blaine said. This received a shocked look from Kurt. "I really don't want you to leave, because I'll miss you like crazy but... I saw the way you looked at your friends and in the choir room. Even when they were singing I could tell that you missed them. Now, as much as I LOATHE the idea of you being near Karofsky every day, I know that McKinley and the New Directions! are your home and family. Just like the Warblers are for me. I remember how hard it was for you to leave. Hell, it took Karofsky threatening to KILL you before you'd had enough. You stayed with them even though you were taking so much crap for it and from him. I know how much this means to you." Blaine said his voice cracking. "And I don't EVER want to lose you. But the best thing would for you to go back... But just don't forget me." Blaine wore a sad, sympathetic smile.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. Like they had the first time, sparks flew and everything just seemed to disappear. It wasn't their most intense or passionate kiss, but it still sent shivers though their spines, as if just being around each other was simply enough.

Kurt spoke as they pulled away. Looking deeply into the shocking hazel eyes of Blaine Anderson.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

XXX

It was Kurt's last day at Dalton and the entire Warblers had skipped school to make it memorable.

"You don't think that twenty five students missing in one day will be a bit suspicious?" asked Kurt. Blaine just laughed.

They all went to the park and played on the playground like a bunch of little kids, which didn't surprise Kurt. Those Warblers were really nuts... Like REALLY nuts. As if to confirm his thoughts, Wes hung upside down from the top of the monkey bars while Blaine was swinging from his dangling arms. Oh dear gaga thought Kurt with a smile. I'm dating an overgrown five year old. Just then Blaine let go of Wes' arms, ran towards Kurt and pulled him into the chaos. And Kurt was too wrapped up in Blaine to even care.

After that they went to the movies to see The Vow, well, he and Blaine saw The Vow and the rest of the Warblers ditched to see Chronicle. They went to the ice cream parlor afterwards, and for some unknown reason (most likely childish blackmail) Wes had gotten all the ice cream on the house.

They finally came back to Dalton where Kurt's parents should have been waiting to pick him up. They were running late, but Kurt wasn't complaining. The Warblers said their goodbyes and in the midst of it all, Blaine grabbed kurts arm and pulled him behind a tall bush.

He kissed Kurt intensely as a spark flew between them. Blaine kissed Kurt as if it would be the last time. No, he would still see Kurt on the weekends and after school, but he was going to miss him so much. All their impromptu performances, their "Flirty Duets" and especially just hanging with him.

"Hey guys!" shouted David "I don't mean to be a cockblocker- well actually yeah I do so... We all know what you two are doing back there!" the boys stepped out from behind the bush blushing heavily. "Your parents are here lover boy."

Kurt gave Blaine one last goodbye hug and got in his car, eager to go back to McKinley, but heartbroken about leaving Blaine behind.

XXX

Blaine and the Warblers that knew about Karofsky and Kurt were in Blaine's dorm.

"Hey guys?" Blaine said. "I was wondering if we could surprise Kurt with a song."

"Finally serenading the right guy?" asked Wes playfully.

"Shut up Mr. 'When I Get You Alone Will Work, Trust Me!'" retorted Blaine.

"Hey! But look how that turns out for you! You got Kurt, so you should be thanking me!... And yea I think it's a sweet idea."

"Yeah it sounds like fun," said Thad.

"Really? Thanks guys! It means a lot to me." said Blaine. "But David and Wes are NOT allowed to suggest songs."

"Ok, but what song are we gonna do?" asked Nick.

"Part of your world?" suggested Thad.

"The man who can't be moved." said Nick. The Warblers went on for another ten minutes before Wes started to smirk.

"What?" asked Blaine referring to the smug look on his face.

"I have the perfect song."

"Nope. You are not allowed to suggest songs."

"Somewhere Only We Know" said Wes smugly.

After a few seconds of silence Blaine said "Damn you." and the Warblers all cheered.

XXX

Kurt was on the courtyard when Blaine came around the stairs with David and Wes.

"Dalton's gonna miss you. But we both know this is something you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't."

Blaine was fighting back tears as the song began.

"I walked across... An empty land... I knew the pathway like the back of my hand."

Blaine was remembering all the times he had with Kurt. Singing "Baby It's Cold Outside". The infamous GAP attack. The whole alcohol fiasco. Their first kiss.

"If you have a minute why don't we go... Talk about it somewhere only we know... This could be the end of everything... So why don't we go somewhere only we know... Somewhere only we know..."

Kurt was crying. He never ever wanted to leave Blaine especially after all he went through to finally get him. He'd hold on to him as long as possible...

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a giant bear hug. "I'm never saying goodbye to you." and he meant it with all his heart.

XXX

A/N:

That was a strange chapter. Well, stranger than I expected... But anyways I'm writing two more stories one cannon and one AU the first chapters should be up by Friday. The cannon is about a new kid at Dalton that takes an interest in Kurt and the feeling is mutual... And Blaine isn't too happy about it. But this new kid has a secret... A BIG secret

The AU is where Blaine and Kurt meet during the summer at "Straight Camp." and even though they're being told that who they are is wrong, they can't help but fall for each other. This one will be called "Camp" but I need a name for the second one. If you have suggestions please leave them on the review.


	11. Rumors

(11) Missing Klaine Scenes: Rumors

Somewhat short chapter. Warblers party! Woop woop! Kluff. Klaine. Friendly Sklaine. (Sam Kurt Blaine)

XXX

"Blaine!" exclaimed Wes. "You can't just lie around all the time just because Kurt went back to McKinley."

Blaine was on his bed in his dorm, with Wes, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and David, his face buried in the pillow. He'd been like this for days. He missed Kurt a lot. He hadn't even bothered to put gel on for the past few days. Blaine mumbled something to Wes, but it was muffled by the pillow.

"Blaine. If you want us to hear you you're going to have to pick your head up from that pillow."

Blaine looked up from the pillow, gave Wes his best glare, then threw his face back on the pillow.

"Come on." said Wes. "Let's get you up." he grabbed Blaine from the armpits in an attempt to make him sit up straight. Blaine slumped his whole body like a toddler that didn't want to be held. "Blaine Anderson! Stop being such a baby or we will call Kurt right now and tell him how you're acting!"

Blaine sprung up straight away and said, "You wouldn't!"

"Since when have you known us NOT to do things?" asked David.

"When it involves work." grumbled Blaine.

"Aw what's wrong? Does Blainey miss Kurt?" teased Thad. Normally this sort of teasing would have resulted in Blaine denying his feelings for Kurt. But he didn't have to anymore. Blaine smiled at the thought of Kurt being his boyfriend. He loved the sound of that chair. Boyfriend.

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine! Holy crap guys! I think we broke him!" exclaimed Jeff.

Blaine was suddenly transported back to reality. He remembered that Kurt didn't go to Dalton anymore and groaned. "It's not FAIR!" he exclaimed. "We JUST got together. I JUST got him to be with me and just as soon he's taken away!"

Everybody looked at Blaine, and felt sorry for him. They'd never seen him this down or depressed. Not even after the whole Valentines Day fiasco.

"I'VE GOT IT!" exclaimed Wes, springing up from Blaine's side and snapping his fingers. "I know EXACTLY what you need!" a smile crept upon his face. And two words came out of his mouth. "Pizza Party."

XXX

Blaine couldn't understand why he had agreed to the party. Even though it was technically a pizza party, he couldn't say he was surprised when Nick and Jeff brought alcohol. They ordered the pizza that would be there in about thirty minutes.

After everyone showed up, Wes exclaimed, "And NOW, a very special surprise for Blaine Anderson!" Blaine looked surprised and Wes walked over to the door and opened it revealing a smiling Kurt.

"KUUURRRT!" screamed Blaine. He ran over to Kurt and spun him around in a circle while hugging him. He finally put him down and gave him a hello kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you." he replied with a smile. Blaine was so overwhelmed with joy that he kissed him again.

"Ok, as much as we'd like to see you guys sick each others faces all night," said Wes, "We have a party to continue and pizza to eat!"

"We should play a game while the pizza gets here." said Jeff. "I suggest spin the bottle." he said looking at Nick.

"NO WAY!" said Kurt remembering the Rachel Berry House Party fiasco. "Last time we played spin the bottle and alcohol was involved, Blaine spent-" Blaine clapped his hand over his boyfriends mouth. He could do without one mire embarrassing memory the Warblers could use to tease him.

"Blaine!" said David. "let go of his mouth! We wanna know what happened!"

Blaine shot Kurt a pleading look as he released his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't say anything." The Warblers all mock booed Blaine, who rolled his eyes. "What about truth or dare?" asked Kurt, and everybody nodded in approval.

Just then there was a nock on the door. "PIZZAS HERE!" yelled David.

"I'll get it." said Kurt.

"And I'll go with you." said Blaine. They walked over to the door and opened it.

"That'll be fourteen fifty fi-" it was Sam. He stopped when he saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, hey Sam!" exclaimed Kurt with a smile, happy to see his acquaintance. "I didn't know you had a job." Kurt's smile faded as he saw the tears forming in Sam's eyes. "Come on, let's go outside and talk." Kurt grabbed the pizzas and slid them across the floor to the expectant Warblers. "We'll be right back."

They walked out to the corridor. "Are you ok?" asked Blaine.

Sam shook his head and sat down an a bench, tears streaming down his face. "My dad got laid off. We don't know what to do right now. The only reason we moved was because my dad got a better paying job here. I got a job delivering pizzas to help out."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." said Blaine. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Sam shrugged. "I really don't know... Well, thanks for letting me get it all out guys." he said with a smile. "I should get going." he have both Blaine and Kurt a friendly hug.

Kurt fished in his pockets and pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change as a tip." he said. "the pizza got here WAY before thirty minutes." Sam smiled and waved his goodbye as he walked down the hall and out the door.

XXX

The Warblers and Kurt were on the floor in a circle with the pizza in the middle, playing truth or dare.

"Blaine." said Wes. "truth or dare?"

Blaine thought for a moment before answering. "Truth."

"Ok. What happened the last time you drank?"

Blaine groaned and threw his head back. He sighed and looked at the floor. Then he mumbled something.

"What was that we couldn't hear you?" said Wes.

"I said, I made out with Rachel Berry and thought I was bi." the Warblers burst out with laughter. "What's so funny!" he demanded.

"There's no way you were bi!" exclaimed Jeff. "You were TOTALLY in love with Kurt." Blaine blushed a little.

"So what?" he said. "blame it on the alcohol..."

Everybody rolled their eyes at his lame reference to Jaime Foxx. "Next!" exclaimed Wes. "Kurt! Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said immediately.

"I dare you.. To kiss Kurt!" Blaine wasted no time on closing the space between his and his boyfriend's lips. Kurt was taken by surprise, but reciprocated quickly. They kept their lips locked for a good minute and a half. They finally pulled away gasping for air and smiling into each others eyes.

"WOW!" exclaimed Nick. "That was SOMETHING!" Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but inwardly agree.

XXX

Reviews are like chocolate.. FLIPPING AWESOME! I know random...


	12. Prom Queen

(12) Missing Klaine Scenes: Prom Queen

A/N: I know I haven't updates in a while it's cuz I was working on two other stories and then I was working on the missing scenes from on my way which I won't be posting until I have completed the prior ones so... Here it is! Prom Queen! (One of my favorite episodes!) And a little brotherly Furt!

XXX

Blaine walked into Breadstix. Kurt had told him to meet him there for something important. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend (He absolutely LOVED calling Kurt that) sitting in a booth and went to sit with him.

"Take my hand." said Kurt, holding out his hand towards Blaine. Smiling, Blaine took his hand. "Blaine Warbler," Blaine laughed lightly at the nickname the New Directions! had given him. "Will you go to Junior Prom with me? It'll be the social event of the season!" a horrible thought struck Kurt when Blaine didn't answer. "You don't want to go to Prom with me?"

"No! No!" said Blaine. "it's just... Fwew... Prom..."

"What about Prom, Blaine?"

If it were under different circumstances, Blaine would've laughed at his 'Pretty In Pink' reference. "It's just, at my old school we had this Sadie Hawkins dance. I had just come out. I asked a friend of mine, the only other out kid at my school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys came and... beat the living crap out of us."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm out. And I'm proud, but it's just a bit of a sore spot for me."

"This is perfect," said Kurt. "You couldn't face the bullies at your old school, so you can face them at my school." Blaine laughed lightly at his boyfriends slightly twisted logic. "We can do it together... But I have to say, if it makes you uncomfortable at all, we'll forget about prom. We'll catch a movie instead."

Blaine hated hearing the disappointment in Kurt's voice. He could tell how much it would mean to him if he went. "I am crazy about you." he said.

"Sooo, I'll take that as a yes?" Blaine heard the excitement and hope in Kurt's voice and couldn't help but cave.

"Yes. You and I are going to Prom." Kurt squealed with delight and Blaine smiled as saw how much this meant to him.

After Kurt calmed down, he said "Just so you know, I'm crazy about you too."

"Is that so?" asked Blaine mischievously. "How crazy are you?"

"Hmm." said Kurt with a smile. "On a scale from one to ten... Fourteen."

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" asked Blaine.

"Many times." said Kurt with a smile.

XXX

Blaine was at Kurt's house, in the living room, talking about Prom while Kurt was trying on his outfit.

Finn and Burt were there. Finn had already gotten used to the idea of his little brother (who was actually three months older than him) having a boyfriend, but that didn't mean he was cool with it. Kurt was still his little brother and Finn knew that dating meant possibly getting hurt, and after what Kurt had been through with Karofsky, Finn had promised himself that he'd do whatever it took to make sure Kurt was never hurt like that again. Which is why he was taking his sweet time trusting Blaine.

Blaine sensed the tension between him and Finn, so he decided to maybe try a little icebreaker. "So, you think it'll be cool if I jam with you guys at Prom?" Blaine asked nervously. Finns approval would really mean a lot to him. And to Kurt, which Blaine hoped would help his chances with getting on Finn's good side.

"Yeah." Finn said. "Totally." the only reason Finn had agreed was because the Warblers weren't technically competition anymore, and because it would mean so much to Kurt. But he really didn't like the idea of it.

Burt had just finished telling the boys that a friend of his would give the boys half off their suits, when Kurt stepped out of his room in his Prom outfit.

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay Braveheart!" said Finn supportively.

To Finn's shock, Burt, who had always been so supportive of his son, said "I don't like it."

"Well of course you don't!" exclaimed Kurt. "It's not finished yet. I still think it needs some beads or a sash."

"I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it," said Burt. "but, I gotta be honest, I think that you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention. Now I want you to be yourself, but I also want you to be practical. There are a lot of mean people and they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid."

"I'm with your dad on this one." said Blaine.

Kurt gave him a look. "Now, Blaine I understand that after what you've been through, you'd be hesitant to go... But I am wearing this suit, I worked hard on it and you're welcome to join me." with that, Kurt walked back into his room.

"Well," said Burt. "I think I'm going to the garage..." he got up and left, obviously sensing the tension in the room.

Finn was giving Blaine a stare-down. Blaine felt Finn's eyes burn through him. Finally, Finn spoke. "Wow..." he said shaking his head. "I can't believe that you're not behind Kurt on this one... I'm honestly disappointed in you. I expected more from you. Now, I don't know what you've been through, but I thought that being gay and all, and being his... Boyfriend... you'd understand how important it for Kurt to be able express himself. Something that he's been denied most of his life." Blaine was partially scared of Finn right now, being protective of Kurt, and impressed that when it came to protecting Kurt, his vocabulary improved slightly. "Kurt has taken a lot of crap from a lot of people, including me, for being who he is and trying to show it. Is it really too much for me to ask for him to be able to be himself for just ONE night, without having to take crap from any ignorant assholes?" Finn was clearly upset now. "It's- it's just... It's not fair! Kurt has never been mean or- or cruel to anybody. I mean even though he was all over me last year, he was just clueless, never mean. He didn't deserve what I called him or the blanket or the lamp... What did he do to deserve this? What did he do?" Finn was looking at Blaine now, obviously puzzled by the injustices of the world.

Instead of answering Finns question, Blaine just shook his head, got up and walked to Kurt's room. He knocked on the already open door. Kurt was on the bed, facing away from the door. He brought his sleeve up to his face, like he was wiping away tears. Blaine sat next to Kurt. Kurt quickly pulled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," said Kurt. "you weren't comfortable with this and I shouldn't have pushed you into it."

Blaine pulled away from the hug, looked Kurt in the eyes and ran his hand from his hair to the side of his face repeatedly in a caressing motion. "Stop it." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I'm your boyfriend." Kurt smiled at this. "I should support you no matter what. If you want to wear the suit then wear it. Not that you need my approval." Blaine added quickly. He smiled at his boyfriend. "I think it makes you look beautiful and handsome."

Kurt's smile widened. "That's kind of a paradox, don't you think?"

Blaine shrugged. "You make it work." Blaine smiled. He leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt angled his head to deepen the kiss. He would never get tired of Blaine, the taste of him, the way he made him feel, the smell of him.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with the palm of his hand. He could do this for hours. He could sit there forever and just let the rest of the world disappear...

A voice interrupted them. "Uh, guys?" said Finn. They flew apart faster than lighting could strike a pole.

"Finn!" squeaked Kurt. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was open..." he pointed out. "I was wondering if I could give Blaine a ride home. You know, so we could like, bond or something..."

"Sure." said Blaine, clearly embarrassed as he grabbed his stuff. He gave Kurt a quick hug. "I'll see you on Friday." he whispered on his ear. Kurt was smiling uncontrollably as Blaine and Finn walked out the door.

XXX

Blaine and Finn were driving to Westerville when Teenage Dream came on the radio.

"I LOVE this song!" exclaimed Blaine. "It uh, it's the song I sang during a Warblers impromptu performance the day I met Kurt." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory. He shook his head. "God, he was such a terrible spy."

"So," said Finn. "Are you serious about my brother?" he elaborated when he saw Blaine's puzzled look. "You really like him? You're not just... Using him?"

"I would never use Kurt. I love him." Blaine was shocked at himself as the words just slipped out. "Could you, uh not mention that to Kurt?" Blaine asked sheepishly. "I- I don't wanna freak him out..."

Finn ignored that last part. "Good." he said. "Because I love Kurt too. Well, not like... That... But you know what I mean. He's my baby brother now."

"But he's three months older than you." Blaine pointed out.

"That's besides the point... And if I EVER find out that you hurt my brother... I, along with the rest of the guys in Glee Club, and probably most of the girls, will kill you."

Blaine gulped at the thought. He had taken self defense classes, but Finn alone had a good ten inches on him, and he was sure that there was no way he could take all of the Glee club guys... Or girls for that matter. "Duly noted." he said nervously.

They arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine got off and walked towards the gate. As Blaine was opening the gate, Finn called after him. "Hey, Blaine!" he called. Blaine turned around wondering if the left anything in the car or something. Finn gave Blaine the same 'eye on you' gesture Burt had given him the day Kurt told him about them. Blaine nodded and quickly walked inside, wondering what it was with Kurt's family threatening him using that gesture.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were in the gym dancing to 'Friday'. The song ended and everybody started cheering. Rachel was up next, she was singing 'Jar of Hearts'.

"I uh, I'm kind of tired," said Blaine nervously. "Maybe we should sit this one out..." Kurt nodded, understanding that this was about more than being tired.

"It's amazing how inclusive the Prom is this year." said Kurt.

"There's someone for everyone." replied Blaine.

"Even if it's a lie." he said looking towards Santana and Karofsky.

"Look, Kurt," sighed Blaine. "I know you wanted to slow dance or something, and believe me, I do too! Like I said, I'm crazy about you..." he smiled at Kurt "But I just... I don't want to give anybody a reason to cause trouble..."

Kurt looked at Blaine lovingly. "I understand. It was a lot to ask of you to just come to this. Just you being here," Kurt smiled. "That's enough for me."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you." 'Jar of Hearts' ended and the crowd applauded. "Well, that's my cue, I'm up next." he smiled and left to the stage. An upbeat tune started and Blaine started singing.

You are the girl! That I've been dreaming of

Ever since I was I was a little girl!

One!

I'm biting my tongue

Two!

He's kissing on you

Three!

Oh why can't you see?

One! Two! Three! Four!

Kurt was watching his boyfriend dance dorkily around the stage. He was so dorky, it was cute. He smiled when Blaine gave him a wink.

"Figures a queer guy would sing a song about being a queer girl." Kurt's face flamed at this comment and he twirled around to face two jocks from the hockey team.

"That QUEER you seem to be talking about happens to be my boyfriend! And he will be twice the man that you will NEVER be!" he spat.

"You better watch your mouth, Lady Face!" the first yelled, holding up his fist. "Before I punch it in!"

"Well, I guess you're more stupid than I thought, threatening me with violence with so many chaperones around."

The first jock lunged towards him, but the second held him back. "He's not worth it, Marcus." he said. Then he mumbled something that sounded like "This fag will get what's coming to him later on tonight..." but it was inaudible to Kurt's ears.

They walked away and Kurt spun around to see Jessie and Finn shoving each other. Finn finally threw a punch at Jessie, who ducked and avoided the punch. Coach Sylvester broke the two up and escorted them out. What the hell was going on? Kurt walked over to Rachel. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"Jessie and Finn! They- they" she seemed flustered. She crossed her arms across her chest. "They got in a fight!"

Kurt tried to comfort her. "Calm down!" he said. She was just freaking out.

Blaine appeared by his side, as the song had ended. The hecticness continued until Principal Figgins came on the mic. "Will all the candidates for Prom Queen and King please step on the stage." all the candidates stepped on the stage. "Your 2010-2011 Prom King is... David Karofsky!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. He was so proud of David and how far he'd come. He was genuinely becoming a better person and Kurt forgot, for a moment, the old Dave and marveled with pride at the new one.

"And your 2010-2011 McKinley high Prom Queen is... With an overwhelming number of write-in votes..." Principal Figgins face fell. "Kurt Hummel..."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend as the smile disappeared from his face. What was going on?

Kurt's heart sunk. He felt the heat of everyone's gaze burn through him. Everybody was staring him. This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. 'Stop it!' he thought to himself. Nothing was going to stop the tears now. He ran out of the room. If he was going to cry, he wasn't going to give these people the satisfaction of seeing him do it. The thing that hurt the most, though, was that Kurt thought it was just the jocks who felt that way about him. It meant the rest of the school either hated him or just didn't give a damn.

Blaine ran after Kurt, "Kurt! Kurt! Stop! Come back! Kurt!" they were in the hallway now.

"I've never been so humiliated." cried Kurt.

Blaine was still chasing after Kurt. "Kurt! Come on! Stop! Kurt!" He finally stopped in the hallway.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that because nobody was teasing us or beating us up that nobody cared! Like some sort of progress had been made! But it's still the same..."

"it's just a stupid joke." Blaine tried to comfort him.

Kurt shook his head. "No it's not. All that hate. They were just afraid to say it out loud! So they did it by secret ballot! I'm one big anonymous practical joke... I can't go back In there..."

Blaine was sitting against the lockers now. "Would you at least sit down?" Kurt's pacing was making him nervous. "Do you wanna go? We don't have to go back in there..."

Kurt shook his head. "Wasn't this Prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump in your throat from running away? If we leave now all it's gonna do is give me a lump too."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go back in there, and I'm gonna get coordinated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. That they. Can't. Touch. Me. They can't touch us. Or what we have."

Kurt was kneeling next to Blaine. He leaned forward, placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, and looked deeply into his eyes. "You are the bravest person I know. I am so proud to be with you." He pulled Kurt's head towards his and kissed him.

They eventually pulled away. Kurt smiled as he said, "Well, someone very close to me once told me to have courage."

Blaine laughed fondly at the memory. He stood up and offered Kurt his hand. "You ready for this?" he asked. Kurt nodded and they walked back into the gym, then parted as Blaine went into the crowd and Kurt went up the stage.

XXX

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." Kurt said. A huge smile came across Blaine's face and he started clapping at about the same time Rachel did. The clapping spread and everybody, with the exception of a few jocks, was applauding loudly.

"And now," said Principal Figgins "The tradition of the King and Queen's first dance."

Santana and Mercedes started singing 'Dancing Queen' as Kurt and Karofsky walked down to the floor.

"Now's your chance." said Kurt. "Come out. Make a difference."

The only thing Blaine heard Karofsky say as he left the dance floor was "I can't." which was perfectly fine with him. He really wasn't too comfortable with Kurt dancing with Karofsky anyways.

Kurt was left on the dance floor all alone. This was Blaine's chance. If only for one night, he could be Kurt's night in shining armor. He walked up to Kurt and held out his hand. "Excuse me." Kurt whirled around to face Blaine. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes. Yes you may." Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's and Blaine pulled him in closely and held him as they danced. "You didn't have to do this..." whispered Kurt.

"No, but I wanted to." replied Blaine as he twirled Kurt. Kurt laughed as he spun around and landed in Blaine's arms.

They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, never tearing their gaze from each others eyes.

XXX

A/N: I know! Cheesy ending! But I couldn't resist! Like I said I'm sorry for the wait I was working on some other fanfictions and then I got a mad case of writers block. So I sat down and watched reruns of Glee on Netflix, which cured it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. New York

(13) Missing Klaine Scenes: New York

Kurt had his luggage in tow and was standing at the gate. He breathed deeply. This was it. He was going to fly on a plane for the first time in his life. And not to just anywhere! To Nationals! To New York! Unfortunately, Blaine had final exams that day and couldn't be there to say goodbye.

Rachel came up beside him. "Are you ready for this?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically and looked at her. When she looked back at him with the same dopey, starstruck expression he had, they both squealed with excitement.

They were walking towards the gate when Kurt heard a familiar voice calling from behind him. "Kurt! Wait up! Kurt!" it was Blaine running alongside Wes and David.

Kurt gasped with a smile on his face. "BLAINE!" he yelled. He let go of his suitcase and ran towards Blaine, who wrapped him in the biggest bear-hug possible, with the biggest smile possible. Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine, astonished. "I-I thought you had fina-final exams!" he said breathlessly, still smiling dopily.

Blaine just shook his head and said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Being the egghead that I am, I finished early!"

"You are such a nerd," Kurt joked, a laugh in his voice.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, ignoring the disapproving stares from some strangers. He looked Kurt straight in his glasz eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much, even if it is only for five days. I am SO proud of you."

Kurt just kept on smiling. It was hard not to when Blaine was around. "I'm going to miss you, too." he pulled Blaine in for another hug, resisting the urge to kiss him in order to avoid attracting unwanted attention.

"Ok, guys," Santana's voice rang from just outside the gate. "Your adorableness is going to activate my gag reflex. Now get your butt in here, porcelain."

Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine. He grabbed his luggage, and gave Blaine one last longing look and a goodbye wave before disappearing into the gate.

Blaine watched as Kurt disappeared into the gate. He sighed deeply.

"That hot Latina girl was right," said David. "You guys are WAY too cute."

"Shut up." said Blaine, but he had a smile on his face. "Come on, let's go back to school before they realize we're missing."

XXX

The second Kurt got off the plane and entered the La Guardia airport, he turned on his phone, only to be bombarded with sweet texts from the love of his life.

From: Blaine 3:40 pm 5/20/11

Miss you already :)

From: Blaine 3:42 pm 5/20/11

Good luck! Hope you do well! 3

From: Blaine 3:44 pm 5/20/11

Have fun! :D

From: Blaine 3:45 pm 5/20/11

I lovfhts5:!gdnskj)$3fajhwj jekdhs pkhdkwovh uigunj€€{+!

Kurt shook his head and smiled at his boyfriends dorkiness. He could be so weird sometimes...

XXX

Blaine, David, and Wes were all in Blaine's room, hanging out and just talking. Blaine was distracted, sending texts to Kurt so he would see them as soon as he got off the plane.

"Aww! Look at Blainey texting his boyfriend!" said Wes. Blaine was too into his messages to care.

Suddenly David snatched the phone out of Blaine's hands and began typing. "Hey!" Yelled Blaine "Give it back!" when David didn't respond he yelled. "Hey! What are you typing?"

"I'm just sending a text saying 'I love you' chill o-" David was interrupted by Blaine tackling him out of the bed onto the floor, wrestling him for the phone. The phone went flying across the room and Blaine freaked out when he saw the message across the screen saying 'message sent'. "What the hell, dude?" asked David.

"Oh no, no, no!" Blaine was pacing across the floor and running his fingers through his neatly gelled hair.

"Dude! What was that all about!" asked Wes.

"We- we haven't... We haven't said 'I love you' yet..." said Blaine. "and now! He's gonna think think that I don't love him because I sent my first 'I love you' through a freaking text!"

"Oh..." said David. "Wait! Check the text! We were wrestling around, maybe we just typed random letters or something!"

Blaine practically few to the phone and went through the messages. "David..." he said quietly. Davids eyes widened slightly in fear. "You are SO damn lucky that happened, or else you would not be breathing right now!"

David breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Blaine probably WOULD'VE killed him if that text had gone through.

After a few minutes of silence Wes spoke. "So you really haven't told him you love him yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "When I do, it needs to be perfect. At the perfect time and place. At a nice restaurant or something. Definitely NOT through a text." he added shooting a glare at David. David just shrugged.

"You DO love him though, right?"

Blaine and David shot Wes a horrified look. "Of course I do!" said Blaine "More than anything in the world... I just- I don't want to freak him out by moving too fast or anything."

"You should be moving EXTRA fast, since you guys went agonizingly slow in the beginning!"

"When the time's right, I'll know, kay? And he will to. So just, drop it..."

XXX

Blaine was waiting on the Hummel-Hudson's couch, for Burt to get back from the garage. Carole had let him in an let him wait on the couch. Things had begun to get awkwardly silent, so Carole tried to break the ice. "So... How are things with you and Kurt?"

Blaine instantly broke out into a smile. "It's going great! I'm really lucky to have fallen in love with my best friend. It's great that us being together hasn't jeopardized the relationship we had before. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost him..."

Carole had a smile on her face. "Yeah, that's how it was with my first husband. We were best friends before we went out... Which raises a question in your relationship with my son... I know from experience, that being best friends with someone before starting a romantic relationship with them, tends to make things move... Faster... Have you two... Done... anything..."

Blaine had a horrified look on his face. "NO! I mean, not that I don't want to. Well not yet. I mean eventually, I do want to with him- not now- I mean, I really love him- but..." he breathed deeply in am attempt to stop his rambling. "No." he said finally. "We haven't..." Blaine was inwardly wondering how this conversation had gotten to this point so quickly.

Carole laughed. "Calm down, son! I'm just checking up on you two, I don't think it will become a regular thing though. I have enough trouble just keeping track of which girl Finn is dating! I know that you love Kurt, and BELIEVE me! He loves you too, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you," Blaine sighed.

"For what?" asked Burt.

Blaine could've put a tomato to shame. He was wondering if Burt had been there long enough to listen to what had been said.

"Carole, would you please excuse Blaine and I for a moment?"

Carole nodded understandingly and went up to her room.

"I heard that last part of the conversation... I'm glad to know that you two haven't..." Burt motioned his hands in a 'go on' fashion. "ya know.." Blaine's face suddenly felt very warm. "And it made me remember what you told me that day at the shop."

"Oh, no! Mr. Hummel, I wasn't trying to get you to talk to Kurt about that because-"

Burt cut him off by holding his hand up. "About my relationship with Kurt and how you didn't have that with your dad. So I suppose that means he didn't tell you what I told Kurt that day. Do you know what I told him?" Blaine's face was beet red as he shook his head. How? He asked himself. How did I get into this situation? "I told him, that he should know that sex is more than just about the physical." Blaine looked up, surprised. He had expected Burt to say something about using protection or waiting until they were older. "I told him to use it as a way to connect to another person... Emotionally. I'm telling you this because Kurt cares about you, which means that I care about you. I've come to grow fond of you, Blaine. And as much as I would like him to, Kurt's not going to stay my little boy forever. Now, I have a nagging feeling that, that person he's going to want to connect with is you... I see the way you' look at each other. Now, I'm not gonna tell you to wait till you're older, because I know what it's like to be a teenager. But when you two do do it... I want you to do it because you love him. Not because you two got drunk or something." Blaine nodded. "Ok, now that we have that settled, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I actually just wanted to know if I could pick Kurt up from the airport tomorrow as a surprise..."

XXX

Blaine was waiting by gate C3 eagerly. This was the day that Kurt came back, he was extremely excited. Kurt had refused to tell him what had happened over the phone, and, judging by the disappointed faces the New Directions! had on their faces, it hadn't been pretty. Kurt's face was sullen as he walked over to Blaine.

"So, how was i-" Kurt held up his hand, and shook his head slowly with his eyes closed, signaling that he didn't want to talk about it. Blaine closed his mouth and they walked to his car in silence.

They'd been driving for nearly ten minutes when Kurt finally broke the silence. He looked up from the car window as if he just realized something. "Blaine!" a smile was on his face now. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to pick me up from the airport!"

Blaine laughed. "You noticed that, now, did you?"

Kurt mock slapped his boyfriend (he still smiled like crazy every time he said or thought that) on his shoulder, and sighed. "I'm sorry it's just that... I was distracted... We didn't make it to the top ten for showcase and it's kind of Finn and Rachel's fault... I'll tell you when we get to the Lima Bean..."

They drove in a comfortable silence until they came to a stop at the Lima Bean. They got off, ordered their coffee, and sat at their usual table.

"Ok," said Kurt. "So there was all this sexual tension between Finn and Rachel, ever since he broke up with Quinn. They went on a date and Rachel told me about it when- OH MY GOD! I didn't tell you did I?" Blaine shook his head, taken aback by his boyfriends sudden excitement. "Rachel and I actually got to sing- SING!- on an actual broadway stage!"

Blaine looked bewildered. "I- I- what? Kurt! That-that's amazing!"

"Ok, so continuing. They had all this pent up emotion and decided to let it ALL out after their duet... They kissed each other! Of course, thu were amazing, but apparently the judges thought that the kiss was vulgar, or something, and we ended up getting twelfth place. Like, oh. My. God. You should have seen it. We all saw the list for top ten and we all just went numb! And Jessie kept going on and on about how Finn and Rachel's kiss is what coat us nationals-"

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional, but sorry, go on."

"Ok, so we get back to the hotel, and Santana LOSES it."

"ESCUCHE! SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT! Y TENGO OGURO! SABES QUE PASA EN LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT? COSAS MALAS!"

"I mean the plane ride home was just completely silent, we all just sat there with our heads buried in our complementary issues of SkyMall."

"Wait, I don't get it, you don't seem that upset."

Kurt shrugged. "Well, it was still amazing. I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I got to sing on a broadway stage."

Blaine had his head propped up on his hands. He realized, that these were the moments that made him happiest. When he was here at the Lima Bean, or anywhere else for that matter, with Kurt. "I love you..." he said with a smile on his face. He hadn't even realized it was his first 'I love you' because it felt as if he'd said them a million times before.

"I love you..." said Blaine.

Kurt sipped his coffee a little too fast. Those three little words had taken him back o the day he met Blaine. Standing on that stairwell, asking what was going on, Blaine singing 'Teenage Dream', Kurt confiding in Blaine about being bullied, Kurt telling him about the Karofsky kiss... Kurt transferring to Dalton, auditioning for a solo and not making it past the first round. Singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside', giving Blaine a thank you/Christmas gift. The Valentines day fiasco. The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. The awkward sexy week. Their first kiss... Kurt leaving to McKinley. Blaine singing to him. The Warblers party, and of course Prom. Kurt was snapped back to reality when Blaine shifted his head.

"I love you, too," he said quickly, trying to make up for spacing out. "You know, when you think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

Immediately after, they had seen Sam and Mercedes walk in, and blame told them about his six flags audition.

They walked away and Blaine said, "Ok, so here are the nominees for my auditi- what?" he asked referring to the smile that was now plastered on Kurt's face.

"Nothing," said Kurt, "I just realized that was our first 'I love yous' and-"

"Oh crud!" cried Blaine as he buried his face on his hands. "I'm a horrible boyfriend! I didn't realize it! Sorry I was going to say it at someplace nice or something-"

"Blaine! Blaine! Calm down! It's ok, you know why?" Blaine shook his head. "Because none of it matters, as long as I'm with you."

"I love you"

"And I love you."

XXX

A/N: I just love a cheesy ending! Please review!


	14. The Purple Piano Project

X (14) Missing Klaine Scenes: The Purple Piano Project

A/N: Happy belated Klaine week! I saw a bunch of people putting happy Klaine week and I had no idea what was going on. I had discovered Glee! on Netflix, so I didn't know this was the anniversary of Original Song. It took me a while to figure it out, but I eventually put the pieces together! :) hope you enjoy!

Special Thanks to:

Karatekid1018 for being so helpful with the terminology :D

Gleek1908-Klaine4eva for being my top reviewer :)

And The Moron Scribe for being my tenth review (minus mine) :P

XXX

Blaine laid there in his room, thinking about his encounter with his boyfriend moments ago at the Lima Bean. Kurt wanted him to transfer to McKinley so that they'd be able to spend more tome together. Of course, they'd talked about it before then, during the summer, but now, school was already starting. He needed to make a decision. One one hand, he had the Warblers. They had been his friends for two years, now. They were there for him and always supported (shipped would be a more proper word actually) him and Kurt.

But on the other hand... He had Kurt. He wasn't going to lie. He missed Kurt ever since the day he transferred back to McKinley. Yeah, they got to spend time during the weekends, after school, and during the summer, but Blaine wasn't sure that two and a half months of all day with Kurt would be enough. He was suddenly daydreaming about what it would be like to go to McKinley. He'd probably get slushied, shoved against the lockers, everything Kurt had gone through. But at least he'd be with the boy he loved more...

Blaine sat up and made up his mind. He was going to McKinley High School.

XXX

"Blaine," called Jeff. "What's this meeting about? We already decided that you, Nick, and Thad would be the council this year, and sectionals isn't for a while, I doubt we need to go over song selection yet."

"Well," started Blaine. "Jeff, I've called this meeting for two things: one, to say goodbye." there was scattered, confused chatter. Nick banged the gavel and Blaine rolled his eyes and hoped Nick wouldn't become as attached to the thing like Wes was. "The second, is to tell you that, I'm moving schools... I'm going to McKinley."

"McKinley," said Thad. "That name sounds familiar... Wait a second! That's the school where we sang 'Somewhere Only We Know'! That's Kurt's school now! Oh my God, you're moving schools to be with Kurt!"

Blaine looked down and nodded. "You guys are my friends, and you've always been there for me... But I love Kurt... So much... And I can't stand to be so far away from him all the time."

"Yep," said Nick, nodding. "I remember the week Kurt transferred back to McKinley, he was a complete mess!"

Blaine blushed the slightest shade of pink. "And, I love all you guys-"

"Oooohh," mocked Jeff. "Wait till I tell Kurt that you told a room full of guys that you love them!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I wonder why sometimes," he mumbled to himself. "Anyways, you guys will have to find someone to replace my slot in the council. And this will be my final Warblers practice."

"There's no way we can practice now!" exclaimed Trent. "We have to spend the rest of practice being with Blaine!" the rest of the Warblers agreed, and they spent the rest of the day recounting the events of last year.

"Remember sectionals?" said Jeff. "That was fun!"

"Not as fun as the GAP attack," said Trent with a smirk.

"Oh God!" groaned Blaine. "Would you all PLEASE stop bringing that up!

Thad shook his head. "Nope! Face it, you're never gonna live that one down!" the Warblers laughed in agreement. "We're gonna miss you, Blainers." everybody nodded with a sad smile. Yeah, they'd miss him, but they all knew that he'd be much happier if he was with Kurt more often. The two were a pair of romantically clueless soulmates.

"Yeah," said Trent. "But we all wish you the best with Kurt."

"Aww," said Blaine. "Come here you guys!" he motioned his hands signaling the Warblers to come in for a group hug. They wrapped him in a big bear hug and stayed there for a minute or so. "I'm a miss you guys too."

XXX

Blaine met Kurt at his locker, when Kurt realized he wasn't in his Warblers uniform. Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms and suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, you didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did, it would be very romantic and sweet for a while, but it- it could lead to anger and-and resentment which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup, you know like on The Bachelorette, remember when we watched that?" Kurt was rambling on as Blaine tried to calm his irrational fears.

"Hey, hey, hey! I did this for me... Because I can't STAND to be away from the person I love..."

Kurt had the dopiest smile on his face. "Well, I guess we'll have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions!"

Blaine smiled and said, "I already have that covered." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lead him down the hall.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered as he snatched his hand away from Blaine's. "This isn't Dalton, remember? The people can be really cruel here..."

Blaine stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I- I just got... Carried away." Blaine gave a sympathetic smile towards his boyfriend, remembering all the crap that David Karofksy had put him through last year. "I understand."

"Oh, God," said Kurt. "I could just kiss you right now..."

"There's time for that later! Now let's go!"

"Where are you going?"

"To that staircase outside, Mr. Shue told me something about purple pianos."

Kurt stopped in his tracks again. "Blaine, you can't be serious! Again! This isn't Dalton, the Glee Club here is considered lame! They'll eat you alive out there!"

Blaine just shrugged. "It's not them I'm trying to impress..."

Kurt just smiled at his boyfriends confidence. "Ok," he sighed. "let's go! You're already gonna be late!"

XXX

Blaine walked up the staircase and the music started.

As he was singing, Finn wore a confused look. "Kurt," he called. "Kurt!" he called louder this time as Kurt was too busy dancing along to the song to notice.

He spun around and faced his stepbrother. "Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"What the heck in Blaine doing here?"

Kurt put his face to his palm. He'd been so distracted by being with Blaine, that he'd forgotten to tell the rest of the New Directions! about his transfer. "It totally slipped my mind. I wasn't even thinking, I mean, I just found out about three minutes ago!"

"Found out about what?" Finn asked impatiently. He hated waiting...

"Blaine is transferring! Here! To McKinley! Isn't that great! Now I get to spend a LOT more time with him!"

"Um, yeah, that's great..." Finn said, not too sure about how he felt about Blaine's transfer. He'd found out from Rachel (The girls and Kurt told each other, like, EVERYTHING) that the week before Kurt and Blaine started going out, Blaine had a little "talk" with Burt about teaching Kurt about sex. It seemed a bit fishy to Finn, one week Kurt learns about sex and the next, whoa! Blaine magically has feelings for Kurt! He didn't exactly trust Blaine yet... So he'd take his time trusting him.

Kurt had been worried about Blaine performing in front of the school. He thought that the other kids would tear him to shreds or he'd get slushied, but for once, the student body actually seemed... Entertained... 'It's because Blaine is such a crowd pleaser,' thought Kurt with a smile.

The song ended and the piano suddenly went up on flames. Everybody was completely silent. Blaine walked down the stairs towards Kurt. "What just happened?" asked Kurt.

Blaine just shrugged with an appalled look on his face. "The piano- it- it just..."

"It's ok, come on we should leave now, i think Rachel just called the fire department." He and Blaine walked away from the burning piano and Blaine could fell the gazes of people burning through him. 'God' he thought, 'I wonder of this is how Kurt felt like when he was voted Prom Queen... No! Stop it, Blaine! This is nothing compared to what Kurt went though last year!' Blaine realized how lucky he was to have someone as brave as Kurt.

XXX

"I don't think I've ever made THAT big of a fool of myself, which is REALLY saying something, because I've performed at theme parks." Kurt and Blaine were inside the school sitting on one of the benches.

"Oh, honey, that's not true!" comforted Kurt. "Remember the GAP attack?"

Blaine groaned and threw his head back. "MUST everyone remind me of that so often?"

"Hmm," said Kurt. "Yep! I absolutely must, just to make sure you won't do it again!"

Blaine smiled. "I promise, this Valentines day, will be extra special, just to make up for last year's."

"It wasn't THAT bad, I mean, the song didn't actually work, so that turned out pretty well for me." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Plus I enjoyed the performance, even if the song was a bit... Suggestive."

"You can thank David and Wes for that. It was actually a part of their master plan to get us together, they all thought I'd be singing to you-"

"As did I."

"-and that's why they agreed to it. They couldn't cancel it, so they convinced me to sing an awkward song."

Kurt burst out laughing and nodding. "Yeah! That sounds like David and Wes!"

Kurt leaned in and put his forehead to Blaine's. "I wish I could kiss you right now..." said Blaine.

"Nobody's here..." replied Kurt with a smile.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips, neither of the boys wanted to get in too deep if some one walked by.

"Come on," said Kurt. "Let's go to the auditorium, we're supposed to do a number there."

Blaine smiled and agreed. "Let's go."

XXX

A/N: please don't hate me for that crappy ending! Also you may have noticed that I did not do all the episodes from season two, I skipped some. I did that on purpose, mainly because I thought they barley focused on Klaine, but also cuz I want to know which one you'd like to see. Here are the nominees:

The Substitute

Special Education

The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Comeback

Funeral

Reviews are love!

PS: Anybody else excited for The Hunger Games? I'm totally psyched!


	15. Asian F

X (15) Missing Klaine Scenes: Asian F

A/N: idk if you guys wanted I am unicorn, but I don't think it touches very much on their relationship, and plus the staircase scene made me gush Klainebows! 3 I seriously can't get enough Klaine! They need more of it on the show, especially since Kurt's leaving to NYADA soon!

Also, i discovered Glee! on Netflix, so by the time I was finished with season two, we were I'm the midst of a hiatus, which meant that I missed like, the entire first half of season three. The first episode from season 3 I saw was Michael.

So naturally, I googled the rest and watched them in my computer, but thanks to the crappy Internet connection in my room, I never got to see the ending of Asian F... But i do know what happened thanks to Glee Wiki. Well, for now anyways, I'm going to try to watch it while I'm writing this, but don't hate me if I don't get a chance to and screw up the ending...

Ps. This chapter will probably be short.

XXX

Kurt caught Blaine on the staircase and gave him the flowers he had bought. "These are to celebrate you." he said.

Blaine had a pleasantly surprised face. He took the flowers and took a step down the stairs. "You always zig when I think you're about to zag... And I just love that about you..." Blaine took another step down and motioned to kiss Kurt, when a group of students walked by. Blaine stopped in his tracks, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

He just gave Kurt a loving pat on the shoulder, and Kurt nodded understandingly and said, "Ok..." the boys walked off together in silence.

After a while Blaine turned to Kurt. "I-I'm sorry about that... I-I just don't think I'm ready to start hearing the taunts again."

Kurt nodded. "I understand. We all carry scars from our past... I know that I still flinch every time a locker slams shut... And I don't walk down the hallway with the locker room in it anymore..." Kurt's voice shook a little. Blaine knew that most of the time, Kurt tried to be strong about what had happened. He tried to act like it was nothing. Like he wasn't affected by what happened to him... But Blaine knew the truth... That what Karofsky had done to him scarred him for life.

"It's ok Kurt... You don't always have to be so strong... Karofsky's gone now, remember? He left to another school... He can't hurt you anymore."

"I know, I know..." said Kurt. "I know he's gone and he can't hurt me anymore, but even if he was still here I don't think he'd be mean anymore, we settled that last year... I forgave him for what he did... But that doesn't mean I've forgotten it..."

Blaine had no idea what to say, so instead, he just intertwined their fingers and they walked down the hall together, not caring about the few whispers and looks they were getting.

XXX

Emma put the casting list up and here's what it read:

Tony- Blaine Anderson

Maria- Rachel Berry

Riff- Mike Chang

Anita- Santana Lopez

Officer Kruppe- Kurt Hummel

Kurt and Blaine eagerly went to the list. Kurt wholes around and faced Blaine. "You did it!" he squealed. "You got Tony! I told you you were going to get the part!" Kurt wrapped Blaine in a hug. "I'm so proud of you..."

Blaine knew that inside, Kurt was disappointed that he didn't get the part of Tony. "Kurt... I'm sorry you didn't get the role..."

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. Sure, I wanted to be Tony, but the role suits you better. Plus I'm looking forward to playing Kruppe."

"I love you." said Blaine. "And I'm proud of you too.." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine while he thought no one was looking. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck whilst Blaine put his around Kurt's waist.

They inhaled each other for a few more seconds before they were interrupted by Santana's signature "Wanky..."

The boys split apart quickly. "Jesus!" cried Kurt. "What IS it with you and walking in on us!"

Santana shrugged with a smirk. "It's my job. Besides, I think it was kinda hot." bit boys faces reddened deeply at this remark. Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know that you're hot, hobbit. And Hummel can be sexy sometimes... Well, when he's not trying..." she sniggered at the memory of watching the YouTube video one if the County Crawford girls had taken while Kurt and Blaine were singing 'Animal'. "Wo-ah" she started. "I want some more, wo-ah, what are you waiting for?"

Santana was clutching her stomach. It was hurting from laughing so much.

Kurt sighed, "I hate YouTube..."

XXX

A/N: crappy ending I know, random Santana appearance, and as much as I hate her sometimes, I have to admit she's one of the funniest characters on the show, next to Brittany and Kurt.

Up next: THE FIRST TIME!¡!


	16. The First Time

X (16) Missing Klaine Scenes: The First Time 3

A/N: I have been waiting so long to write this one! Super excited! I really think that this could be one of the best chapters (due to the fact that it was such an amazing episode.) I WILL NOT BE WRITING ANY SMUT! That would just turn out awkward for everyone... Including Klaine :P

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's room. Blaine was dancing around to Roxy music while Kurt was watching from the bed.

"Mmm" said Blaine "Roxy makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the seventies, just so I can give Bryan Ferry a high five."

Kurt was lying on the bed, deep in thought. "Do you think I'm boring?" he finally asked.

"Are you kidding? You are the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

"I mean... Sexually... We are playing it VERY safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator..."

"I thought that's what we wanted?"

"It is... But, I mean haven't you ever had the urge to just rip each others clothes off and get dirty?"

"Uh, yeah. But that's why they invented masturbation."

Kurt's face flushed and he suddenly became very hot. "Can we crack open a window or something..." he said fanning himself.

Blaine laughed lightly and hopped onto his bed. "I'm serious! We're young, we're in HighSchool. And yeah, we have urges, but whatever we do I want to make sure that your comfortable... So that I can be comfortable... Besides, tearing off all your clothes is kind of a tall order."

"Because of the layers?" asked Kurt.

"Because of the layers." agreed Blaine. He grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him on the lips, making a cute little "Mmmm" sound.

When they pulled away, smiling, Kurt said "You know, talking about this makes me question the timing of you initiating our first kiss." Kurt continued with his eyebrows raised in response to Blaine's intrigued expression. "The week before we got together, you pushed my dad into having 'The Talk' with me."

Blaine's face flushed a little bit. "Uh, yeah, the timing of that was COMPLETELY coincidental! I swear my life on it, I was still in denial about my feelings for you-"

"In denial?" Kurt interjected. "I thought you 'found' me when I sang 'Blackbird'?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You can't seriously think that those feelings just came when you sang... They were there the whole time... 'Blackbird' just... Awakened them... Made me finally act on them."

"What the hell took you so long?" Kurt asked as he pulled Blaine in for another quick, but intense, kiss.

They finally pulled apart, and Blaine laid his head down on the pillow. "I love you, so much." he said.

"I love you, too" replied Kurt as he rested his head between Blaine's and his shoulder.

"I swear, you, this, our relationship..." Blaine crooned. "It could not be more perfect. I think the reason I waited so long, was because I was afraid that I might lose you as my best friend... When you responded to my kiss... I was so relieved because... I had gained a boyfriend without losing my BEST friend..."

Kurt happily let the words sink in deeply before he finally responded, a smile upon his face. "'Not very good at romance' my left foot."

XXX

The next Monday, Kurt met Blaine at his locker. "If you see any of Rachel's campaign posters, fell free to tear them down..."

Out of nowhere, Blaine suddenly said, "Do you think we're too sheltered as artists? I'm serious 'West Side Story' is all about stepping outside your safe little world. Don't you wanna wake up everyday and be... Adventurous."

"Of course! Which is why I wrote a bucket list... Ok," Kurt pulled out his phone, "Ready? Number 87: Become CEO of Logo. Oh, Number 63: Lay a rose on the birthplace of Noel Coward. Number 5: ok, this ones a little embarrassing. I made it before I met you. Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat." Blaine's eyes grew wide. "I know, it's stupid." Kurt shyly muttered.

Blaine shook his head, VERY undapper thoughts crossing his mind. "No, it's not... It's hot..."

Kurt stood there for a moment in awe. Him? Hot? Kurt remembered that he had once told Blaine he had the sexual knowledge and appeal of a baby penguin. Now the knowledge part had definitely changed, but the appeal...? "Well, like you said, we're young, we have plenty of time to be... adventurous..."

"Don't you think NOW is the time to be adventurous? While were still young?" and with that Blaine left his boyfriend to ponder that last thought.

From the end of the hallway, Brittany had seen the whole scene between the two dolphins. Now, she didn't hear anything, but she knew by the look in her favorite dolphin's (sorry Blaine she thought) face that something was troubling him. She walked over to Kurt who was still leaning against the locker. "What's wrong my uni-phin?" she asked innocently.

"You know a lot about... Sex, right?" he asked, his voice lowering on the word sex. Brittany nodded with a smile on her face. "I may need your help then..."

XXX

Kurt had never seen Brittany's room before, not even when they quote unquote dated, but it was even more like her than he'd imagined it to be. The walls were painted bubble gum pink, she had colorful picture frames (probably homemade) that surrounded pictures of Lord Tubbington, Santana, and group picture of the Glee Club. Her comforter was pink, with purple, lime-green, orange, and blue flowers scattered on it. 'And I thought Rachel's room was bad.' he thought. If Rachel's room was where Holly Hobby and Strawberry Shortcake went to hookup, this was where they put their decorating skills to practice.

She flew to her bed and landed on the bouncy pillow-top cross legged. "So what can I do you for?" she asked, once again, oh so innocently.

Kurt sat on her bed. "I think- I think Blaine wants to... Take our relationship to the next level..."

Brittany cocked her head to one side. "Kurt... You need to take your dolphin love with Blaine very seriously... It's not a game that you can make into levels... Like Lord Tubbington and his Angry Birds addiction."

Kurt put his face to his palm. "That's not- I- I meant that I think he wants to have sex..."

She cocked her head to the side. "Then why didn't you just say that?"

"It's a figure of speech, Britt." he saw her confused expression and said, "Never mind... So what should I do?" this was a first. Nobody ever came to Brittany for advice. Brittany pondered this for a moment before responding.

"Well, do you love him?" Kurt nodded vigorously... "Well, if you love him, and all the love comes from the heart, then you should do what love tells you to do... Listen to your heart..." That was deep, thought Kurt. Well, for Brittany anyways... But she DID have a point.

"Britt, I love him, so much... But what if... Whatifimnotgoodatit?" he mumbled shyly and his cheeks reddening. "What if it makes Blaine want to break up with me or something. I-I don't want to lose him... I love him..."

"Oh, sweetie" comforted Brittany. "Sex is really just putting love into actions. If Blaine loves you, and you love him, then the rest doesn't matter." Kurt looked at Britt. Where was this girl when she needed to actually learn?

"You really think so?"

She nodded. "I know so. Now go find him!"

Kurt nodded and went out the door. This time of day Blaine was probably at the Lima Bean, getting his post-rehearsal medium drip. Kurt was on his way out the door when he grabbed the side of it and stopped. "Oh, and Britt?" she looked up from her fingernails which she was now painting rainbows on, waiting for Kurt to continue. "Thanks." Brittany broke out into a big smile as her fave dolphin/unicorn headed out the door.

XXX

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean, ready to tell Blaine if they could talk in private, so they could discuss their relationship's intimacy level. He smiled as he saw Blaine sitting at their usual table. His smiled faded as he saw that, sitting across from him, was a sandy-brown haired boy, with evil green eyes, and a meerkat face.

"I really care about him." said Blaine.

"He doesn't have to know." said meerkat face. Ok, who was this slutpig, and why was he flirting with his boyfriend?

"I-I just would never want to mess my thing up with him, he's really great."

Before it could go any further, Kurt intervened. He walked up to Blaine and slutpig/meerkat face. "Who's really great?" he asked.

Blaine was shocked at Kurt's appearance, relieved that he didn't have to push off Sebastian's advances anymore, and worried about what Kurt thought was going on. "You! We were just talking about you!"

Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and possessively laced his arm through his. Sebastian invited them to Scandals, and Blaine quickly but politely declined. But Kurt saw the challenge in Sebastian's eyes and took it. "Let's do it!" he exclaimed. "We have a WHOLE bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list."

Sebastian excused himself for lacrosse practice. As soon as he was out of earshot, Kurt spoke. "I don't like him. At all."

"I don't know," said Blaine. "He seems pretty harmless to me." Kurt shot him a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me.' "Kurt... Be nice. At least he's trying to be friendly."

"To you." he mumbled under his breath.

Blaine took Kurt's chin in his hand. "Hey, look at me... I love YOU... And ONLY you. And Sebastian, or anybody else, can't change that..."

Kurt smiled as Blaine put his forehead on Kurt's. "Ok, I guess I'll give him a chance... But that doesn't mean I'll like it." Blaine laughed. They got up, and headed out the door, their hands intertwined.

XXX

Kurt was at Scandal's, watching his boyfriend dance in a drunk and boy-band fashion, with Sebastian and his damn meerkat face, when he heard a familiar voice coming from his right side. "You better watch you boyfriend." could it be? No... Kurt turned to face the voice. It was... "Can I get another beer, please?"

Kurt chuckled, happy to see that Karofsky had finally come to terms with who he was. "So, how's life at your new school?" asked Kurt.

"Fine." said David calmly. It was weird hearing his voice sound so... At ease. "I just wanted to have a normal senior year, play football without having any of my classmates hear rumors about me..."

"Just to let you know," said Kurt. "I would've never told anyone... It's not who I am..." David looked at Kurt, and wondered 'This boy here in front of me has been nothing but kind, and caring towards me... Even after all the crap I put him though...' David suddenly couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why he'd been such a jerk to this kind, compassionate, and albeit, nice-looking boy. "You come here all the time?" Kurt asked.

"People like me here." replied Karofsky. "I feel accepted here. I'm what they call a 'bear cub'."

"Because, you look like Yogi?"

Dave chuckled. "I don't know, 'cause I'm burly or something." Kurt nodded. "So, what, is this the part where you judge me?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. As long as you're not beating people up, I- I'm all for whoever you have to be at your own pace."

"I'm just trying to get through HighSchool..." he held his beer up towards Kurt. "To baby steps"

"Baby steps" Kurt agreed. Kurt got up from his seat and went to go dance with... What was his name? David had only met him a few times, all of which ended in someone threatening to start a fight... Blake? Blaire? Blaine! There we go that was the lucky guys name! Whoa! He just called Blaine lucky... Why? Because he was with Kurt? 'Do I want to be with Kurt?' he asked himself. Kurt had helped him so much... He helped him come to terms with who he is. He probably wouldn't be there right now if it weren't for him. When he kissed him last year... Why had he done it? Did it mean anything to him? Did it mean anything to Kurt? Dave shook his head in am attempt to clear it. Even if he did like Kurt, he was with the Blaine kid now... He ordered another beer as Kurt and his tipsy boyfriend sat next to him, after their friend had left, laughing good heartedly.

"Hey, Dave!" called Kurt. "You remember Blaine, right?" Dave nodded.

"Oh! Hey Dave!" called a drunk Blaine. "I remember you! YOU are the guy who lip raped Kurt!" Kurt's face fell. "Then, you shoved me against the fence, and Kurt pushed you away! Then you wanted to kill Kurt! Why did you want to kill him? Cause he knew you were gay? He only knew cause you lip raped him! Oh wow! It's a vicious cycle! Isn't it!" Blaine was rambling on and on, and Dave was clearly uncomfortable, looking down at his shoes, ashamed of what he'd done to the couple.

"Blaine, honey?" said Kurt. David smiled at the gentleness of his voice. "Maybe we better get going. It's getting late." Eventually, Kurt got the tipsy Blaine to comply and as he was dragging him along, he turned to David. He grabbed a napkin, jotted something down, and handed it to Karofsky. "If you ever need any help with anything..." he smiled at Dave. "Just give me a call."

XXX

Kurt had managed to get Blaine all the way to the car before he turned to him, saying "Kiss me, kiss me."

"Oh no no no!" retorted Kurt. "Your drunk. Your riding back! Come on, lay down, you're less likely to throw up that way."

"Alright, alright." Blaine laid down in the back of the car and shortly after, pulled Kurt on top of him and began hungrily kissing his neck.

"Blaine! Blaine, stop it! OH! Cold hand COLD HAND!" cried Kurt as Blaine put his hand up his shirt in an attempt to unbutton it. Luckily his hands weren't as nimble as Kurt's, and being drunk wasn't helping.

Blaine didn't stop, instead he said, "Come on, let's just do it. I know you wanted to do it on a field of lilacs with sting playing in the background, but who cares where we are? It's all about us right? As a-"

Kurt angrily pushed himself off of Blaine. "EXACTLY!" yelled Kurt. "It's about US! Which is why I don't wanna do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy! And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine's intoxicated mind couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

"Because I've never felt LESS like being intimate with someone and either you can't tell, or you JUST DON'T CARE!"

Those last words felt like someone had just stabbed Blaine in the heart. He felt a mixture of sadness and anger. How could Kurt think that Blaine didn't care...? After everything they'd been through? He got up out of the backseat and stormed out of the car out into the parking lot.

"Ugh, where are you going!" shouted Kurt.

"I'm sorry for trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine yelled sarcastically, throwing his hands outward. "You know what, I think I'm just gonna walk home." He turned around and headed out to the road.

"Blaine!" called Kurt. But he just kept walking. Kurt sighed, near tears, closed the backseat door, and got in the drivers seat. He put his forehead against the steering wheel and started crying for a good five minutes before he heard a light tapping on the window. Kurt picked his head up and was shocked to find himself looking at Dave Karofsky. He opened the door and went outside. "Karofsky?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way out when I saw..." dammit! What was his name? "Blaine... walking away and you shouting after him. I was worried when you didn't drive off right away."

Kurt nodded, tears still in his eyes. "We- it's- just a stupid fight... Not our first one, we had lots of fights at Dalton. But it's our first as a couple... The fights we had as friends were so much easier to deal with... But now..." Kurt shook his head and bit his lower lip. "I have SO much more to lose... I don't know what I'd do if I lost him..."

Kurt threw his arms around David and cried on his shoulder. Davids eyes went wide and he took a step back, shocked. He stood there awkwardly for a moment with his arms at his side before slowly lifting up an arm to pat Kurt's back. They hadn't been this close to each other since the... Incident... But it didn't feel weird to Karofsky at all. It felt... Right... As if he'd had a sudden realization, Kurt suddenly stepped away and wiped his eyes. "I uh, um, I'm sorry about that..."

Dave shook his head. "It's cool..." not that I minded, he added to himself. "But I think you should probably go after Blaine. Scandals is a pretty isolated place..."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks." he smiled and added "I'm really glad that we're able to look past our past issues and turn over a new leaf."

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "Me too."

XXX

Kurt hadn't been driving for three minutes before he came across Blaine walking along the side of the road, tripping over his feet. Kurt slowed as the car approached Blaine and rolled down the window. "Blaine." he called. Blaine ignored him. "Blaine Anderson!"

"What?" Blaine finally snapped.

"Get in the car!" When he didn't respond Kurt continued. "Blaine, get in the car, Westerville is an hour away by car, you can't walk home. Plus your phone is in here." Blaine still ignored him. "You DO realize that you've walked at least two miles in the wrong direction?" Blaine stopped in his tracks and Kurt braked. Blaine walked over to the passenger side, opened the door and got in.

Kurt turned the vehicle around and they sat there in an angry silence for about three minutes before Blaine said, "It's too quiet... I'm putting on music..." he pressed the power button and the small screen read 'disc loading'. The very first track was Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Blaine angrily pushed the next button.

'Hey Soul Sister'. Next.

'Baby It's Cold Outside'. Next

'Silly Love Songs'. Next.

'Blackbird'. Next.

'Candles'... Blaine grunted in frustration. "What's with the songs on this station? They're not even mostly the same genre!"

"That's because it's not a station, Blaine... It's the CD you gave me during the summer... It has all of our songs..."

"Oh..." Blaine let the track play on and neither of them even noticed that they were singing along by the first chorus.

Blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright...

By this point, Kurt had stopped the car inadvertently by slowly letting go of the gas, and they were looking at each other now. "Is 'Animal' on there?" Blaine asked. This caused Kurt to crack a smile as he remembered his "sexy" faces.

Then he remembered that he was mad at Blaine and started driving again. "You should know. You're the one who made it..."

"Well, sorry we can't all be perfect like you!" he snapped.

The words stung Kurt worse than a bee sting. "Yeah, well excuse me for being pissed that my boyfriend spent the night with some other guy!"

"A fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black!"

"WHAT are you talking about!" demanded Kurt.

"Oh, don't go playing dumb like you're all innocent! I saw that you were getting pretty friendly at the bar with Karofsky... I saw you leave him your number..." Blaine's voice broke at the end.

Kurt gawked at him. "You can't be serious? Karofsky! Of all people Blaine! If I WAS going to cheat on you, which I'd never do in a million years, because despite our rough patches, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, do you really think it'd be with him! David is my FRIEND! I gave him my number in case he needed help with anything! Jesus Blaine!"

"That makes sense, you're allowed to be jealous, but I'm not..."

Neither of them said anything for the rest of the trip. They finally reached Blaine's house about thirty minutes later. Blaine opened the door to get off, but before he could, Kurt stopped him. "Blaine," he called. Blaine stopped, but didn't face Kurt. He just turned his head over his shoulder slightly. "I love you..."

Blaine turned to face his (although he wasn't willing to admit it right now) perfectly caring, kind, and compassionate boyfriend. "I love you, too." the mutual words, despite the fighting they'd been doing, had been completely genuine.

XXX

After the opening show, Kurt found Blaine on the empty auditorium stage, practicing a dance move.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" asked Kurt.

"I'm going over this move; I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better" replied Blaine, too ashamed of what happened the other day to look him in the eye.

"That's the beauty of the stage. You get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally I think both of you were perfect."

"Thank you. And you were officer Kruppe, you killed, brought the house down."

"Yeah, well I can't help but pull focus, sorry."

"Don't apologize, it was great."

"All your friends were here... The Warblers... Sebastian..." Kurt spat his name as if it were a bitter taste he couldn't get rid of.

"Come here." said Blaine. Kurt walked over to him. "Give me your hand. Put it over your heart."

"Like the song?"

Blaine nodded. "Like the song. Listen to me. Sebastian doesn't mean ANYTHING to me. And you're right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," said Kurt. "I wanted to be your gay-bar-super-star, but try as I might, I'm just a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," Blaine said as he leaned in towards Kurt to kiss him.

Their lips met, and all the anger they had towards each other, the pain, the jealousy... It all disappeared for those few seconds. Blaine forgot all about Karofsky and for all Kurt cared, Sebastian didn't exist. That kiss made both of them wonder why they had ever doubted their love for each other.

Kurt was trying to breathe desperately, I'm order to keep the kiss going, but it was in vain. He pulled away, due to a lack of oxygen, and rested his cheek against Blaine's. "You take my breath away." He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders, a smile on his face. "And not just right now. Tonight. Up on that stage. I was so proud to be with you."

"Good." said Blaine, his voice cracking. "I want you to be... Artie's having an after-party at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?"

Kurt shook his head. "No..." he said. "I want to go to your house."

XXX

Blaine's heart raced, as did Kurt's, as they walked up the stairs to Blaine's room. This was really happening. They were going to give everything they had to one another.

They stood in front of Blaine's bed, staring in each other's eyes. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and kissed him. Without parting their lips, they found their way to the bed. As they lay there next to each other, they exchanged "I love you"s, the mutual feeling of love radiating through the room and their bodies for the rest of the night.

XXX

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I LOVED writing it! Brittany giving Kurt advice was originally supposed to be Rachel and Kurt, but then I realized that they were fighting... But I had fun writing Brittany and trying to think like her.

Also, I do not ship ROMANTIC KURTOFSKY AT ALL! But I'm all for friendly Kurtofsky :) I wish they had a little more of it in OMW.

Also, I've decided to start a little game at the end of my AN, where I put a quote (A Klaine one of course;) and the first one to name the episode it comes out in in a review wins special mentions. This first one, I'm doing three just to make up for not thinking of this earlier, and to make sure there's three winners, only answer one quote, please, although the more you review, the better ;). No reason for this, just for fun :)

"Blaine: You're a horrible person, you know

Sandy: you sound like my court appointed therapist!"

...

"Blaine: Well, he's not coming out anytime soon!"

...

"Kurt/Blaine: gay, gay, gay

Kurt: oh, look I opened my mouth and a little purse fell out!

Blaine: How did that get in there?"


	17. MashOff

A/N: remember how I said that I missed basically the first half of season three and had to watch them on my computer? Well, this was one of those episodes that I didn't get to watch in it's entirety, but I think I saw enough to come up with this. This will probably be a short chapter.

Special mentions to:

Parodyoffurniture for being the first to get the first two right (Night of Neglect; Never Been Kissed)

Klainegirl99 for getting the third one (The Substitute.)

Even if you didn't get it, you are all still awesome for reviewing! :)

XXX

The Troubletones had just won the dodgeball match (not that Kurt cared) and suddenly, they were all over Rory, throwing dodgeballs at his face. Kurt was completely horrified. He ran over to Rory and intercepted the balls with his body. "STOP IT!" he yelled. "For Gods sake, he's bleeding!"

"Jeez," said Santana, "Calm down lady lips. We were just messing with him."

Kurt shook his head. "We take crap like this from other people... But we don't do this to each other..." and with that he got up with Rory and walked out to the hall to take him to the nurses office.

Blaine had come after them shortly after they left the room. He walked silently beside them and slipped his fingers between Kurt's. Blaine knew how close to home this had hit Kurt. It may not meant much to Santana, she'd been a bully longer than anyone could remember, but for someone who'd been through as much as Kurt had, it hurt whenever you saw someone get hurt the way you did.

The nurse had told Rory to lay down so the blood wouldn't drip. Even though they probably could've left a long time ago, Kurt and Blaine stayed sitting in the bed next to him. They were closed off from him by a curtain, at the nurses suggestion as to not get any biohazards on them.

Eventually, Rory had fallen asleep. It was when Kurt realized this, and the fact that the nurse had left (who knows why), that he broke down. He buried his head deep into Blaine's shoulder and began to cry.

"God," cried Blaine. "I swear, I will kill Santana for this."

Kurt looked at Blaine and shook his head. "That's not what it's about."

"Then what is it?" inquired Blaine.

"Today... It... It's been a year..." Kurt whispered.

At first, Blaine had no idea what he was talking about. Then, it dawned on him... It was the same week he'd met Kurt that... The kiss happened... "Oh, God, Kurt I-"

Kurt inhaled deeply, as if sobbing, which abruptly cut Blaine off. "I- I really thought that by now..." Kurt shook his head. "It would be long forgotten. That I'd be able to forgive him, and I have, but I haven't forgotten... I know, I may act like it doesn't affect my everyday life, and a part of me has accepted it and has gone past it... But... Every time I walk past that locker room, I get chills... I know David has moved on and become a better person, and that's not what scares me... And that's the worst part... That what I'm afraid of... Is only a memory... It's so stupid!"

"Kurt, stop it!" said Blaine a bit forcefully. "It's NOT stupid! You were assaulted, and you have every right to be afraid... You're a brave person... And what makes you an even braver, was that you didn't HAVE to forgive him... You didn't HAVE to help him... But even after all he out you through." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You were still an AMAZINGLY kind," he kissed his forehead. "Compassionate," he kissed his temple. "And caring person." Kurt looked into his boyfriends amazing hazel eyes. "And this week is a special anniversary for me too."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt felt all the worries that he'd been having all week just melt away. All that mattered was Blaine right now. All he could think about, was how lucky he was to have somebody like him. They pulled away, hearts beating fast. "This week," said Blaine. "One year ago. Is the day that I met the love of my life..."

Kurt smiled and happily tackled Blaine's lips. They hungrily inhaled each other for a while before, like many times before, they were interrupted by a Latina voice. "WANKY!" said Santana.

The boys unlocked their lips and Kurt gave Santana his best bitch glare. "Is there like, some sort of alarm that goes off in your head whenever we kiss at school?" asked Blaine.

"I can smell your pheromones from all the way down the hall," she shrugged "and I just follow my instincts... Besides, like I said before..." she smirked "It's hot..."

"What are you even doing here, Satan?" asked Kurt snarkily

She rolled her eyes. "I came to apologize to Lucky Charms over here... And..." her voice became sincere. "To see if your ok..." Kurt raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I-I know," her voice lowered. "I know it's been a year today since Karofsky did what he did..."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"He told me last year, Kurt. When we dated... He started crying, calling himself a stupid idiot, for being such a douche to you... He said he was sorry."

"I know, he apologized to me last year... But what I don't understand... Is how YOU managed to keep quiet..."

She shook her head. "I'm a bitch, but I would never do that to someone. When he's ready, he's ready. I'm just... worried about you"

"Who are you and what have you done to Santana?" asked Blaine.

"Hardy freaking har." she replied sarcastically. But she cracked a smile...

"FYI" said kurt "I can take careof myself. I especially dont want help from you right now..."

Santana, unbelievabely, looked hurt. "I'll see you at the speech thing debate whatever.." She walked over to a sleeping Rory, and yelled, "I'M SORRY!" but he was too asleep to care, so she shrugged and walked away.

"I swear," said Blaine. "That girl follows us around JUST so she can have an excuse to say wanky." Kurt smiled and they decided to let Rory sleep. They walked out of the nurses room, hand in hand.

XXX

A/N: I know it was short, but whatever... I think... Oh, santana, such a beotch, but halarious with the wanky... ON TO THE GAME! This one, I shall do two! BTW TWENTY FIFTH REVIEWER GETS SPECIAL MENTIONS AND GETS TO PICK AN EPISODE THAT I SKIPPED :)

"Sugar: Back from the dead, cute and compact as ever!

Blaine: happy Valentines day everybody. This ones dedicated to all the lovers in the room"

...

"Blaine: For the record, you are MUCH better than that girl it's gonna be."


	18. I Kissed A Girl: Perfect

(18) Missing Klaine Scenes: I Kissed A Girl

**A/N: This is just supposed to be their thoughts during 'Perfect' because they were SUPPOSED to be singing to Santana, but we all know who they were really singing to ;) Aslo, were almost to twenty five reviews! Woop woop! Twenty fifth reviewer gets to pick an episode that I skipped!**

**Again, one of those eps that I didn't get a good look at... So... Yeah, it'll be short...**

XXX

Kurt and Blaine stood at the front of the choir room. "This is a song that we sing to each other in the car sometimes." said Blaine. Kurt heard the opening chord and sung right on cue.

**Made a wrong turn. Once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire.**

Blaine realized that even though Kurt had never made a wrong turn, he did have to go through a lot of blood and fire to climb his way out of the deficit society had thrown him into.

**Bad decisions. That's alright. Welcome to my silly life...**

**Mistreated. Misplaced, misunderstood. Miss knowing it's all good. It didn't slow me down...**

Kurt looked at Blaine and understood why it was the perfect song for them. Both had been bullied, treated like crap, and put through hell. And yet, they didn't let it deter them. They never let the world tell them that they couldn't be together...

**Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated, look I'm still around...**

Blaine knew that people could easily underestimate Kurt. Including himself. When he'd send the NYADA application later that day, he'd be disappointed in how empty it'd be... But what Blaine knew that Kurt didn't, was that no matter how empty it may seem, they wouldn't be able to deny entry to someone as special as Kurt.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel.**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect.**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel.**

**Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.**

Memories of all the times that either Kurt or Blaine had doubted themselves flashes through their minds. Every time, the other was there to tell them otherwise, that they were truly someone special, whether it be as be as friends or as boyfriends.

**You're so mean (you're so mean)**

**When you talk (when you talk)**

**About yourself you are wrong**

**Change the voices (change the voices)**

**In your head (in your head)**

**Make them like you instead**

'God' thought Blaine. 'This song is so perfect (no pun intended) for Kurt. After all the crap he's been through. I so luck to have him... I can't believe I was so clueless! But hey, better late than never, right?'

Kurt looked at Blaine. This song suited him because he was, well, perfect... He'd been beaten up (thank god Kurt had never been beaten up, thanks to the football guys in Glee) and sometimes he thought so little of himself, though Kurt could never understand why. Blaine was perfect...

**So complicated, look how big you'll make it filled with so hatred such a tired game...**

**It's enough I've done all I can think of chased down all my demons and see you do the same...**

That line reminded both of them of the time Blaine had gone to McKinley with Kurt to confront Karofsky. That was a time for chasing demons...

**The whole world stared so I swallowed the fear**

Prom...

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice-cold beer**

The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza...

**So cool in line but we try try try but we try to hard it's a waste of my time**

The GAP attack...

**Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair**

Getting criticized for singing girl songs by Jesse...

**We change ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that? Why do we do that...?**

**Why do I do that...?**

Kurt running into a Warblers practice, and Blaine dropping everything, just to comfort him...

**Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect...**

Their first kiss...

**To me...**

"Thank you," said Santana. "Of all the crappy things I've seen in my life... Now I get to add THAT to my list!"

Kurt and Blaine looked hurt and went to sit down. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand beneath their chairs. They looked at each other... They didn't really care what Santana thought of the performance because, in the end... It turned out that it wasn't her they were singing to...

XXX

**A/N: I know the chapters are short but Hold On To Sixteen should be the last short one! (hopefully) then the Xmas special should be medium length... I just hope they don't turn out as crappy as these last few did... Anyways on to the game!**

**"Blaine: Next time... Don't try too hard**

**Kurt: I didn't know that caring was frowned upon."**

**...**

**"Kurt: Blaine and I love football...**

**Blaine: *Looks at Kurt***

**Kurt: Well, Blaine loves football, I love scarves."**


	19. Hold On To Sixteen

X (19) Missing Klaine Scenes: Hold On To Sixteen

A/N: again didn't really get a good look at this one... :/

Special mentions to:

Parody of furniture

The Secrets Lie

The closest ones to getting the quotes from mash off, though no one got it entirely right :)

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were at the Lima Bean, sitting at their usual table, when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys," said the slutpig. "It's sooo crazy. I was sitting over there, checking out this guy, when all of a sudden I was like, wait a second, I know that hair! Hey buddy haven't seen you online in a while..."

'That's because you constantly IM me' thought Blaine.

"Hi Kurt," said Sebastian.

"We've just been really busy with Glee Club." said Blaine.

"Practicing for Sectionals..." said Kurt. "Together." he added grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled. He loved the feeling of his boyfriends hand on his.

"Oh," said Blaine. "Congrats on the Warblers win at Sectionals! Ours is this week."

"Well if there's anybody who can whip the New Directions! into a legitimate threat," said Sebastian. "It's Blaine Anderson, right?"

Blaine nodded uncomfortably and said "I'm gonna go get another coffee..." of course, he'd just gotten a refill, but he just wanted to get away from Sebastian. He kept thinking his advances would stop when he found out he had a boyfriend, but Sebastian just came in stronger and frankly, it was annoying and making him uncomfortable. Didn't Sebastian understand how in love he was with Kurt? He turned around when he realized that leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone at the table could be the cause of WWIII.

As he walked towards the table he heard Sebastian's voice. "By the end of the year I will have Blaine and a National trophy and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face." Blaine had to stay back for a few seconds, in order to calm down. His blood was boiling. 'Who the hell does Sebastian think he is? Talking to my boyfriend like that?' he thought. 'Sebastian will never have me. I love Kurt and while I'll try to be friendly to Sebastian, I'll only be doing it because the Warblers seem to like him.' He was about to sit and tell him something when he heard a comeback come from his boyfriend that made his day.

"You smell like Craigslist."

Blaine cracked a smile and suppressed a laugh. He put on a straight face and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, still trying to hold back the laugh.

"Duh! The next time we're going out drinking, killer!" replied Sebastian.

"Uh-oh." said Blaine in a trying-and-failing-to-be-playful way.

"Well, I gotta run, but take care of that Warbler Kurt..." Sebastian challenged.

The moment that Sebastian left the coffee shop, Kurt said, "I REALLY don't like him... With a passion..."

"Now, Kurt," said Blaine playfully. "It's not nice to judge someone just because they smell like Craigslist."

Kurt's eyes widened and he put his hands in his face. "You heard that?"

Blaine nodded. "I also heard what he said to you right before you told him that." Kurt looked up at Blaine and Blaine took Kurt's had in his. "And I can tell you that none of those things will ever happen." he put his forehead against Kurt's. Nobody looked at them, or gave them glares anymore. They'd become regulars at the Lima Bean and the others that came here on a regular basis had gotten used to them and would even smile at them occasionally. "A) you'd never work here because the colors clash with your skin tone." Kurt smiled. His boyfriend knew him so well. "B) We are going to kick the Warblers butts when we win Sectionals and Regionals... And C) Sebastian will NEVER have me... Because I have you... You have me. And I love YOU... And like I said before, he can't change that."

Kurt placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. "Seriously, how could you ever think you weren't good at romance?"

XXX

Blaine had stormed out of the choir room about a half hour ago and Kurt hadn't been able to find him. Kurt was walking down one of the hallways when he spotted Finn coming out of the locker room.

"Oh, hey Kurt." said Finn. "Blaine's in there blowing off some steam, if you wanna see him."

Kurt's eyes widened and he swallowed. "I-i-in there? The l-locker room?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah dude, in there." he sported a confused look. "Why don't you wanna go in there?"

Kurt stayed silent for a moment... He couldn't tell Finn... Not yet... "Be-because of the... The smell.. Yeah, it uh, smells like sweat in there."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Anyways I apologized to him for being a jerk to him."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Finn... And don't call me dude!" he added as Finn turned. the corner back to the choir room.

Kurt stared at the entrance. He took a deep breath. 'Get over it Kurt.' he thought to himself. 'It happened over a year ago...' He walked into the locker room to see Blaine punching a punching-bag. He gasped a little at the muscles rippling beneath his muscle shirt. Kurt couldn't stop staring at his boyfriends toned triceps punching the bag.

Blaine's hitting abruptly stopped as he saw Kurt standing and staring there. "Hey," Kurt said shyly.

"Hey," Blaine replied.

"You ok?"

Blaine nodded. "I guess after two years with the Warblers I wasn't used to having my ideas turned down..." Kurt walked towards Blaine. "Is this what it felt like for you? When you were at Dalton? Having your ideas shot down like that?"

Kurt nodded. "I was sort of used to it because my ideas were usually shot down by the New Directions! but I got my hopes up and it did hurt a little bit..."

"Kurt... I'm so sorry... If I had known that it made you feel like this, I would have put more consideration into it or-"

Kurt shook his head. "It's ok, Blaine... You didn't know..."

Blaine smiled. "Come here." he said as he motioned for Kurt go towards him. He did and Blaine wrapped him in his arms. It was then that he realize that Kurt was shaking. "Kurt! You- you're shaking!" a sudden realization hit Blaine like a train. "Oh, god! I forgot... This is where it happened-"

"In that spot right behind me."

"Come on Kurt, let's get out of here." Blaine motioned to grab Kurt's arm and leave, but Kurt stopped him.

He shook his head. "No... It's ok... I've gotten past it a little... I can be in here without crying... I'm fine... Plus," he added with a suggestive grin. "I need to give all my attention to my incredibly sexy boyfriend right now."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Wherever that sexually oblivious penguin from last year went, for all he cared, he could stay there. Blaine laughed as Kurt dragged him by both hands out of the locker room.

XXX

A/N: just in case you're a penguin, yes something went down between Klaine that night :) quote time!

"Blaine: I don't get it; you don't seem upset at all

Kurt: it was still amazing. I few on a plane for the first time in my life, I got to sing on a Broadway stage...

Blaine: I love you

Kurt: I love you too"

...

"Blaine: I'm looking forward to marriage equality in all fifty states

Kurt: *smiles*


	20. A Very Extraordinary Christmas

(20) Missing Klaine Scenes: Extraordinary Merry Christmas

A/N: First things first. Special mentions to:

Charlie-peace-shall-live-again for getting the quotes at the end of HOTS And And Klainegirl99 for getting the quotes in IKAG and being my 25th review :D ! She gets to pick an episode that I skipped.

Also, my 40th review gets special mentions as well and also gets to pick an episode I skipped.

Well, this episode is basically what I imagine the deleted scene with the ring would be, and I decided to give the New Directions! a Christmas party (and someone makes a surprise visit ;) WARNING! Jealous!Blaine (just a little). And mild use of stoing language by Santana.

XXX

The New Directions had just finished helping out Sue at the soup kitchen and were closing up when Rachel suddenly said, "Don't forget! Party at my house in two hours!"

Everybody cheered in agreement, as they all got into their cars and drove off to their houses to get ready.

Kurt offered to give Blaine a ride and he happily agreed. They hopped in the car and before he even put his seatbelt on, Blaine began searching the glove compartment. "What are you DOING?" asked Kurt with a laugh. "Put your seatbelt on." Blaine grunted, but obeyed, without discontinuing his search.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!" he muttered to himself. "FOUND IT!" Blaine shouted, holding up a blank CD case. He popped it in the stereo and began frantically skipping through the tracks. He stopped on track 11.

A medium fast, upbeat, piano intro started and Kurt broke out into an uncontrollable smile. "Our first duet," said Blaine, looking at Kurt lovingly. "I believe it's your line, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled and started right on cue, as did Blaine.

I really can't stay- But baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away- But baby it's cold outside

This evening had been- Been hoping that you'd drop in

So very nice- I'll take your hands they're just like ice

Unlike the first time they sang this song, Blaine actually put his hand on Kurt's this time. Kurt smiled at the memory of the first time they sang this song.

I wish I knew how- Your eyes are like starlight now

To break the spell- I'll take your hat your hair looks swell

They had come to a stop in front of Rachel's house, but hadn't gotten out of the car yet. They were too busy singing to each other.

My sister will be suspicious- God your lips look delicious

My brother will be there at the door- listen to the fireplace roar

My maid and aunts minds are vicious- Oh your lips are delicious.

Suddenly, without warning, Blaine all but tackled Kurt's lips, and yes, they were ABSOLUTELY delicious. Kurt smiled into the kiss, and laughed. "Blaine!" he cried.

"I uh, I actually wanted to do that after the first time we sang that song." said Blaine when they pulled apart.

Kurt's eyes widened and he smacked Blaine on the shoulder. "Then why the hell didn't you?"

"What?" cried a confused Blaine as he lifted his arms up in defense.

"I said, why didn't you kiss me then?"

"Well, I wanted to, but I didn't know if you felt the same. And if you didn't... I-I thought it'd be just as bad as... What Karofsky did to you..."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Oh, honey, you could never do anything like that to me!" Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Both Kurt and Blaine realized, that after all this time, the fireworks were gone... They were replaced with nuclear bombs...

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's chest to feel his heartbeat, and Blaine did the same to Kurt. Their hearts were in sync and for those few stolen seconds, they were one and the same.

They were interrupted by a nocking on the driver seat window. It was Santana with Brittany trailing along. Kurt pulled away and rolled down the window. Blaine groaned and threw his head against the head of the seat. "What do you WANT Satan!" he groaned.

She smirked. "Just to say this." She held up the hand that wasn't intertwined with Brittany's and held up her thumb and pinky and shook it from side to side. "WANKY!"

She walked off happily, with Britt trailing behind her. "You'd think that would've stopped when she came out..." Blaine mused.

"That just wouldn't be Santana..." replied Kurt. "We should go inside now."

"Five more minutes?" pleaded Blaine. Kurt was about to answer no, when Blaine pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Kurt smiled. "Fine! Five more minutes..."

XXX

The boys walled through the door about forty minutes later, with slightly wrinkled clothes, and disheveled hair. They were smiling at each other and giggling, their hands intertwined.

"Dudes!" cried Finn. "Where have you two been! Party started a half hour ago!"

"Oh, uh sorry," said Blaine. "We got caught in traffic. I suggest you don't go down Trenton."

Santana, who was next to Kurt, raised her eyebrows. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Kurt leaned over and whispered in her ear. "If you want details, then suggest you keep your trap shut."

She immediately closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes. "I like the way you think porcelain." she said with a smirk.

A few moments later, everyone was in a circle on the floor, as most of their parties ended up in them playing a game like Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, and Spin the Bottle. Right now, they were playing truth or dare, using a bottle.

Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Sam. "Sam!" she cried. "Truth or Dare?"

Sam thought for a moment before saying, "Dare."

"I dare you to-" she was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. "That's funny. I thought everyone was already here." There was a twinge of a knowing sound in her voice.

"I'll get it!" piped Kurt.

"I'll come with you!" said Blaine.

"No!" Cried Kurt. "Stay here!" He held up his hand in a stop motion and ran up the stairs.

When he returned a few minutes later, he was accompanied by an Asian boy, a black boy, a blonde, a brunette with longish hair, and a chestnut haired Hispanic boy with short black hair.

Blaine's eyes widened and he ran towards the group of boys and wrapped them all in a hug. "David! Wes! Jeff! Nick! Thad! What are you guys doing here!"

"Kurt and Rachel invited us," said Wes. "David and I came down from Columbia for Christmas break!"

"Oh! I've missed you guys so MUCH!" cried Blaine. "Well, right now we're playing Truth or Dare. It's pretty innocent for now, but that's bound to change pretty soon..." Blaine couldn't have been righter.

XXX

Of course, Puck ended up bringing booze to the party, because if he didn't, well, that just wouldn't be Puck... They were still playing Truth Or Dare, but like Blaine had said, it got crazy pretty quick.

Blaine had learned from the Scandals incident that he would not be drinking for a while.

"You not drinking?" asked Finn.

Blaine shook his head. "Nah, the last time, I kissed your girlfriend, then after that-" he stopped when he realized he was talking to Finn. He was NOT about to start on what happened at Scandals with Kurt's step-brother. Finn would probably kill him... "It just never ends well for me."

Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt. "NO!" cried Blaine. "Last time the bottle landed on ME, and I ended up making out with her and pissing my boyfriend off! I don't want Kurt to male out with her!" There was a pleading in his voice.

"Relax, Frodo," said a tipsy Rachel. "It's just Truth or Dare. And I dare you to go into the closet and have Seven Minutes in Heaven with..." everyone was expecting her to say Blaine, but what came out of her mouth hocked everybody. "Puck..."

Everybody's eyes grew wide. "HELL TO THE NO!" cried Puck.

"I AGREE!" shouted Blaine.

"Come on Puck," said Santana "Don't be such a pussy! If you're really sure that you're straight then you should have no problem macking on Kurt."

"Fine," mumbled Puck. Then with a smirk he added, "A hole's a hole, right?" this was received with a dirty look from both Kurt and Blaine. "Kidding, dudes..."

Santana rolled her eyes and continued. "And Curls, we all know Kurt loves you, so that's not a problem."

"I guess..." Blaine grumbled. Kurt shot him a look. "No! I meant 'I guess' as in I guess I'm fine with it... I know you love me." he smiled towards his boyfriend.

There were scattered Awws from the girls and the Warblers, receiving a few confused looks from the guys in New Directions!

"Give us a break," said Wes. "You guys weren't the ones who had to sit through all the sexual tension all day! We're the biggest Klaine shippers there are!" (A/N: oh Wes, I beg to differ:) "By the way, Kurt plus Blaine equals Klaine. You'd think people would've put the pieces together by now..."

"Ugh," said Puck. "I think I'm gonna puke rainbows."

"KLAINEBOWS!" cried Jeff. The Warblers all laughed.

The New Directions gave Kurt and Blaine a questioning look. "Don't ask." mouthed Blaine. "Ok," said Wes. "Stop procrastinating, and get on with Seven Minutes!"

Blaine glared at him for dashing his hopes that the rest of the group had forgotten already.

Kurt sighed and got up and walked to the closet. Puck sniggered. "Goin' back in the closet, now are we, Hummel?"

Kurt shot him a dirty look. "Well, in about seven minutes you'll be coming out!" he snapped.

They disappeared into the closet and sat down. "You brought the eyeshadow?" asked Puck.

Kurt slapped a mouth over his hand to try and suppress a laugh and nodded. "This will drive Blaine nuts! You just better just hope that he doesn't kill you!" he sniggered. "Here, I'll do you first... Mind out of the gutter, Noah!"

Puck laughed as Kurt pulled out the brown eyeshadow and began coloring marks on Puck's neck. He giggled. "That tickles!"

From the other side of the door, Blaine heard Noah say, "That tickles!" The color drained from Blaine's face. He was the only one allowed to be tickled by Kurt! What was Kurt tickling, anyways!

"Here," said Puck. "My turn!" he grabbed the applier and made a fake hickey on Kurt's neck.

When he was finished, Kurt grabbed a mirror and looked at his mark. "Wow, Puck, you're really good at this. If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd done this before!"

On the other side, everyone burst out laughing. Blaine was red in the face. He didn't care that there was still two minutes left, he stormed to the closet door and opened it. "I've had enough of this!" his eyes widened when he saw the hickey on Kurt's neck. "THAT'S IT! You're dead Puckerman!" Blaine lunged at Puck and Santana held him back.

"Chill out Frodo!"

"Blaine..." Blaine instantly relaxed at the sound of his boyfriend calling his name. "Calm down." He was trying not to laugh as he stood up and showed the mark to Blaine as he rubbed it with his fingers and the eyeshadow smeared.

Blaine sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good..." everybody laughed. Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him intensely. After he pulled away, he said, "I'd just like to say that I am the ONLY," he glared at Puck. "One who gets to do that from now on!"

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, with maybe Santana pulling a few drunken Warblers and occasionally Puck off of Brittany.

Kurt and Blaine left, and Kurt dropped Blaine off at his house in front of his door. "See you on Monday," said Kurt.

Blaine pointed towards the top of the door where a branch of leaves with a few red berries hung.

Kurt smiled and said, "Mistletoe..."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. As they pulled away, Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Merry Christmas."

XXX

It was Monday after school and they had already gotten out of Glee club practice. Almost everybody had gone home by now as the New Directions! were the only group that had practice that day; there was no school for the rest of the week.

Blaine was at his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face the smiling face of his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt!" said Blaine.

"Hi..." Kurt was holding something behind his back. He pulled out a box about the size of a medium length book. "I know it's early, but I couldn't wait!" He handed it to Blaine and when Blaine hesitated to open it he said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Blaine laughed. "Ok! Calm down!"

He opened it to find a small navy scrapbook with with borders and trimmings similar to the Dalton ties with a picture of Kurt and Blaine sitting on a couch at Dalton, looking at each other with loving looks and holding hands as the cover picture. Beneath the picture was a caption that said "Klaine at Dalton." in red letters.

"The Warblers- the ones we knew last year- helped me make that." Kurt smiled. "Unfortunately, David and Wes insisted on working on the cover and title and I caved. The name was their idea."

"When was this taken?" Blaine asked referring to the cover picture. "I mean, it must have been before we started dating because, look." he pointed to a lamp stand in the corner, on top of it sat Pavoratti in his cage, chirping happily.

Kurt sighed. "Oh, Pav..." he said nostalgically. "Yeah, apparently, that was taken a week after the GAP attack."

"Wow... Were we really THAT oblivious? I mean, just... WOW!"

Kurt laughed. "Open it." Blaine opened it and the very first thing he saw was a picture of him singing at sectionals, at the exact moment he sang "blow my mind."

"It looks like I'm singing to you." observed Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes and they flipped to the next page, which was decorated red and green; Christmas colors. It was Kurt and Blaine singing "Baby It's Cold Outside." They were sitting next to each other on the couch and smiling. "HOW did they get this picture?" inquired Blaine. "I thought we were alone."

"Did you know that the Warblers put up cameras in the choir room that took pictures every two minutes from 8am to 7pm? They thought we were going out behind their backs and they wanted to catch us in the act."

Blaine couldn't say he was surprised. Then a thought occurred to him aa they flipped the next few pages. "Wait, isn't the choir room where we-"

Blaine was cut off as the next picture was a picture of their first kiss. "They would have known before we told them, but it was Jeff's turn to check it that day, and he forgot." said Kurt.

"This is borderline creepy of them..." said Blaine.

"Borderline?" asked Kurt with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe held up to normal peoples standards. But we both know that the Warblers are anything but normal." The last picture was of the pair at the Lima Bean right after their first 'I love you's. "They still won't tell me how they got that one, though... I'm beginning to think that they're secretly ninja assassins and that's how they're so good at sneaking around..."

Blaine closed the book and wrapped Kurt in a hug. Then he turned to his locker and pulled out a small jewelry box. "I was gonna wait till later, too, but I guess we're going early this year..." Kurt's eyes widened as he put a hand to his chest and gasped surprise. "Now, I know you won't be able to wear it, it'll get wrinkled, but that's not why I made it... It's a promise ring... I went to every jeweler and pawn shop, but I just couldn't find a ring that said what I was really feeling..." Blaine gave the box to Kurt and he slowly opened it to reveal a ring made out of gum wrappers. But the wrappers had things written on them. Kurt picked it up and examined the delicate ring as of it were made of thin glass instead of wrappers. In small letters in ink, were words and phrases. Candles. Perfect. Oh, there you are. Baby it's cold outside. I've been looking for you forever. I love you. You move me. And right on the center of the light blue wrapper paper that represented the stone was a single word written...

Courage.

Kurt was nearly speechless. "Blaine- I... It's..." he smiled. "It's perfect..." Kurt put the ring back in the box (so he wouldn't wrinkle it) and held it in his hands as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him.

Sparks, fireworks, even nuclear bombs couldn't describe how much they loved each other. Kurt was crying by now. He had never, EVER loved anybody as much as he loved Blaine. And he doubted he ever would...

They finally pulled apart due to the biological need for O2. Kurt smiled as he shook his head. "Seriously, Blaine. Where did 'I'm not very good at romance' come from?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored the question. He leaned I'm and whispered in Kurt's ear. "You wanna know my favorite part about this kiss?" Kurt nodded. Blaine laughed and said, at normal volume, "Santana wasn't here to ruin it this time!"

Kurt threw his head back in a laugh. "Oh my gosh! So true!"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again.

From the end of the hallway, Brittany and Santana watched the whole scene unfold. Santana had a smirk on her face. She turned to Britt and whispered "Wanky..."

She could be a bitch sometimes, but this moment was just too perfect for even her to ruin. She never properly thanked the couple for singing that P!nk song for her... 'This is how I'll thank them.' she thought. She and Brittany walked down the other hall, hand in hand.

Maybe she was just in the Christmas spirit...

XXX

A/N: HOLY CRAP! Not too sure how that happened... It was just supposed to be the ring scene, not too sure where the writing came from... but oh well. I seriously have no idea where all this came from! I wonder of that's what it's like to talk to me, because when I talk to my friends we start off on topic 'A' and end up on topic 'Pineapple'

Up next: Yes/No... Please don't hate me, but I've actually never seen it in it's entirety... So it's just gonna be a quick drabble after 'We Found Love' on the raft, talking about marriage, the future and such... Lots of fluff (I think..?) Guess which songs came on my iPod while writing this! Perfect. Candles. BICO. LIS. Animal! 3

Also, I was reading through the reviews and they make me feel so fluffy inside! :D anybody seen the new sneak peek for "Big Brother"? I saw it on ... SPOILER ALERT! Loved it! I'm still going through Glee! withdrawal...

...

"Blaine: Do you wanna go? We can leave...

Kurt: Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running? If we leave now all it's gonna do is give me a lump too...

Blaine: So what are you going to do..?

Kurt: I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter of they're whispering behind my back or yelling at my face. They. Can't. Touch. Me. They can't touch us... Or what we have."

...

"Kurt: why did you pick me to sing that song with?

Blaine: Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are... I've been looking for you forever...' Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week... That was a moment for me... About you... You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you...

*KLISS*

Blaine: we uh, we should practice...

Kurt: I thought we were

*KLISS AGAIN!*"


	21. YesNo

21) Missing Klaine Scenes: Yes/No

A/N: this is basically a drabble guys I didn't actually see it in it's entirety... I just YouTubed the video of "We Found Love" and everything is based off of that... Please don't hate me... I promise that "Michael", "Heart", (I refuse to acknowledge "The Spanish Teacher"s existence) and "ON MY WAY" (press rewind for EMOTIONAL TWIRLING!) will be much better (Well, in my opinion anyways.)

Special mentions to:

Gleek1906-Klaine4eva for getting the quotes right in AVEXMAS Also for reviewing so much, all of you guys! Means a lot!

Enjoy!

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the raft after the Glee club had just performed "We Found Love". Everybody else had already left the pool, but they decided to stay behind and chill. They were laying there in silence when a thought occurred to Blaine as he laughed.

"What?" questioned Kurt.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "It's just... I wonder if this is how the Warblers felt, you know? Watching something that was completely inevitable take SO long! I mean, I've only been here for a few months, and that was when they actually WERE a couple!"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, you didn't even miss the HALF of it! Mr. Shue had a wife that put the "Terri" in "Terrible" who faked being pregnant so that he wouldn't cheat on her with Mrs. Soon-to-be-Shue."

Blaine turned his head to Kurt, his eyes wide in shock. "WHY am I JUST finding out about this!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the question from his closet gossip of a boyfriend. "After he left her, he kissed Emma after sectionals, and everyone was like "FINALLY!" But then, Terri came and of course ruined Wemma-"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Wemma?"

Kurt sighed. "You know how the Warblers came up with the couple name Klaine for us? Well, the New Directions! came up with Wemma- along with Finnchel, Quick, Brittana, and Furt."

Blaine's eyes widened. "I thought you said you never had a boyfriend before!"

"Huh?"

"What's or rather who's Furt! It has the second half of your name!"

Kurt began laughing hysterically. "No, no, no. Furt is what Finn came up with for Finn and Kurt the day my dad and Carole got married. He felt bad that he wasn't there when Sam got in a fight with Karofsky and he felt that he needed to stick up for me. He promised to have my back no matter what, and so far, he's held true to his word... Now will you PLEASE let me continue with the Wemma story?" Blaine nodded vigorously and Kurt went, "Coughcloset-gossipcough"

"Hmm?" asked Blaine.

Kurt was inwardly thankful for his boyfriends obliviousness as he continued. "Nothing... So AS I was saying, Terri ruined Wemma by coming in to his house on date night and ruined the song they danced to by pointing out that it was their prom song. Emma ended it and went out with a dentist. The dentist left Emma the next year because she was still not over Will, but he was dating Mrs. Holliday- best sub EVER! -Then, during the "Night Of Neglect" Mrs. Holliday broke up with Will because he was still in love with Emma and- well, actually, nobody really knows exactly WHEN they got back together, it just kind of happened... Then, after a very unnecessary wait, he finally proposed."

"HOW did you find out about all of this?"

Kurt smirked. "The same way I got that picture of you in my locker. For me to know and you to not!" he laughed. "I have my sources..."

"You know what scares me?" asked Blaine. Kurt turned his head to him. Blaine swallowed. "That marriage may not be an option for us, and people like us- like Britt and Santana... It's like... People think that just because we're gay, it means that we don't have those dreams of settling down and raising a family... It makes me feel even more alienated."

Kurt reached across for Blaine's hand and took it in his own. "Hey," he whispered. "Remember what I said last year at Prom? Well, I meant it. No matter what it takes... No matter how hard I have to fight... I'm going to show them that they can't touch us." As if to prove this he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"You know what?" said Blaine. "On second thought, I don't give a damn what they think. They can alienate me all they want as long as I still have you, that's plenty fine with me." he inches closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him again. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, wishing there was a way for there to be absolutely no space between them.

This kiss was simply amazing. It was giving both on them the feeling that they were slowly turning until...

*SPLASH*

The weight of both boys had been enough to turn the raft over, and suddenly they were surrounded by water and Kurt couldn't find Blaine as he rose to the surface. "Blaine?" he called, swimming in small circles to look for his boyfriend. "BLAINE!" he called louder.

From behind him, Blaine crept behind Kurt and suddenly put his hands on Kurt's shoulders while screaming, "YAAHH!"

Kurt shrieked and flailed his arms and he faced Blaine, who was now laughing hysterically at his boyfriends reaction. "Blaine Anderson, you JERK!" He playfully swatted Blaine's shoulder with mock-anger in his voice. Kurt just couldn't stay mad (even if it was just mock anger) at Blaine for long. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's next and kissed him intensely for the next thirty seconds or so.

When he pulled away, Blaine said, "Fifty bucks says that Satan is right behind us right now..."

A familiar voice came out from behind them. "Then you'd be out fifty bucks Frodo! But I'm sure you two would work it out in... Other forms of payment.

Kurt blushed furiously but Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Are you in need of any assistance today, Santana?"

"Actually, no I just wanted to let you know that Glee Club practice is cancelled today... Just in case you didn't know..."

"And you decided that now would be the perfect time to tell us this?"

"My rainbow senses were tingling..."

XXX

A/N: please, please, PLEASE don't hate me for that crapper of an ending! I know, I know, I'm getting a little obsessed with the whole "Santana walking in on Klaine" thing, but it's fun!

Up next: Michael

I am about to reveal a few SPOILERS from wetpaint dot com. If you don't want to see them, then just scroll down to the quotes.

Rumors are flying that there will be a Whitney Houston tribute episode after big bro and Sat Night Gleever and guess who Kurt will be singing to! (Is it for their anniversary? Idk, cuz I thought that would be OMW since they got together for the Regionals episode last year. But they also got together on the 16th ep of season two, but the Whitney Houston tribute eppy is 17th... Oh, Glee! Keep track of your anniversaries!)

For "Big Brother"- and I quote! "As for Klaine, don't worry, there aren't any plans to break them up right now (fangirl squeal and screaming "F*CK YES") but watch out in tonights episode where Kurt shows some hesitation in making any long-term commitments to Blaine (Me: WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO F*UCKING MEAN! and NOOO! *FLIPS TABLE*) yeah... The withdrawal is getting worse as the premier gets closer...


	22. Michael

X (22) Missing Klaine Scenes: Michael

I don't know if you guys wanted a hospital scene, but I decided not to make one because I have read so many and if I did I don't think any of those ideas would really be mine... Just a short chapter... Lots of Kluff (Klaine +Fluff)

XXX

Blaine was singing and watching as the Warblers passed around a brown bag. He saw a flash of red and white as the bag slipped down a little. Was that a... Slushie? It was! The Warblers were going to slushie somebody! The song had about ten seconds left and Blaine turned his head to follow the path of the slushie.

Nine...

Blaine's eyes widened in realization that the slushie was headed towards Kurt.

Eight...

Blaine pushed past Finn and Brittany, who stumbled on confusion.

Seven... Six...

Blaine ducked as he came between Santana and a Warbler who were mock fighting and she mock-dance kicked him.

Five... Four... Three..

Blaine was almost there

Two...

Kurt wore a confused expression as Blaine pushed him out of the way.

One...

Blaine saw a flash of red fly towards him before it hit him and he fell to the ground, screaming from the searing burning sensation.

Kurt instantly ran to his side as the Warblers walked away.

Jeff and Nick looked at each other, then at Blaine. They motioned to walk towards him, but Sebastian grabbed their arms. "If you want to stay on the Warblers, then I suggest you let it go... The pretty boy's just being a drama queen."

Jeff flamed at what Sebastian called his friend... But... From what Kurt told them about getting slushied, it wasn't dangerous. It was just "Like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg." So they both just walked away along with the rest of the Warblers. Blaine would probably be fine... Probably...

Blaine was still screaming in pain. "Well don't just stand there!" screamed Kurt. "Somebody get some help!"

Rachel instantly pulled out her phone and dialed 9-11. "Hello? 9-11? My friend was slushied! Yes, we're in the McKinley High Glee club! What does that have to do with anything! The point is that he's in PAIN! Like REAL PAIN! LISTEN MISTER!" Rachel was screaming now, frustrated with the representative. "I AM HAVING A REALLY BAD DAY! THE STUPID WARBLERS ARE TRYING TO STEAL MJ FROM US AND THAT SLUT-PIG SEBASTIAN JUST SLUSHIED MY BEST GAY'S BOYFRIEND! HE IS IN PAIN! AND IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, THEN GET SOMEONE ON THE PHONE WHO WILL!" then, after a few moments and very calmly, she added, "Thank you... We're in an empty parking lot on Trenton. Ok, bye." Everybody stared at her in awe. "I learned that from one of my dads. Start screaming and you get your way..." What a wonderful life-lesson.

While she was screaming, Kurt had taken off his jacket to clean off Blaine's face. Kurt was deeply hoping that the redness was just from the slushie and not blood...

The ambulance arrived about ten minutes later, because, thankfully, the nearest hospital wasn't that far. They lifted Blaine up to his feet and lay him down on the gurney in the back of the ambulance. "Where are your parents?" asked an EMT.

"Business trip," groaned Blaine. He still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

The EMT sighed. "He can't go alone. Which one of you is coming with us?"

Kurt instantly stepped up. "I will." he stepped up into the ambulance and sat next to Blaine.

The EMTs instantly went to work on Blaine's eye. They flushed it out with water for a good five minutes. Kurt gasped as he saw a slight flash of red that didn't look like a slushie...

One of the EMTs heard him gasp. "Looks like his cornea's scratched. Don't worry, he's not bleeding, he's just got some really bad irritation." Kurt breathed out, relived.

After a few more minutes of cleaning Blaine up, things settled down and The second EMT finally spoke up. "So, how do you two know each other?" he asked.

"We're..." Kurt thought about it for a moment. The last thing he needed was for his boyfriend to get less treatment because the EMT was homophobic. "Best friends..."

The EMT raised an eyebrow. "Well, one of you better make a move before you two find someone else!" he said with a laugh. "Looks like you two have got it pretty bad for each other."

Kurt sighed another sigh of relief. "Ok, that was a lie... We're not best friends... Well, we are, but he's also my boyfriend... I just didn't want him to be treated unfairly because of his sexuality..."

The EMT nodded. "I know how bad it can be out there for you two. Well, sort of; I have a gay brother... People were really cruel to him in school, so I try my best not to judge anybody."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of his life.

XXX

The next time Blaine opened his eyes- well, his left eye anyway- he was in a white, grey, and light blue room.

He felt Kurt's hand on top of his and squeezed it tightly. Kurt looked up from the magazine he was reading and looked at Blaine. "Blaine?" he called. "You awake?"

Blaine nodded and said, "Yeah... What happened to my eye?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Your right cornea is deeply scratched and... They said you- you might need surgery..."

"What!" Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt with shock.

"They might need to perform a surgery to repair it..."

Blaine suddenly felt like crying. "Why?" he asked. "Why would they do this to me? Why would they do this to YOU! What happened to 'Once a Warbler always a Warbler?' I- they're supposed to be our friends... I'm glad I left that school now... We were always close, but I know that the New Directions would never do something like that to each other. I just... I never thought they'd do that to us..."

Kurt just gripped his hand tighter. After all this time of Blaine comforting Kurt, it was time to return the favor. "I know..." he said simply. "I know..."

XXX

Kurt sat at their usual table at the Lima Bean, waiting for the barista to bring Blaine's usual order of a medium-drip. The doctor had said it was ok for Blaine to drink coffee since he was already out of the hospital. It had been three days since the incident. Kurt suddenly felt a tap in his shoulder. He turned around and his face fell as he looked into the sullen faces of Jeff, Nick, and Thad. "I have nothing to say to you..." Kurt said as he motioned to get up and leave.

"Kurt, please." said Jeff. There was something in his voice- a genuine pleading and sorrow- that Kurt couldn't help but wait.

He sighed. "What?" he gritted though his teeth.

"Kurt," began Thad. "I..." he shook his head, his voice breaking. "I- we SWEAR that we didn't know what Sebastian had done."

"Oh, really? Because if you didn't, then why the fuck did you leave one of your supposed best friends lying on the floor and screaming in pain!" Kurt snapped. All three Warblers flinched at the harshness in his voice. "Did you know in the hospital, the day he checked in, that he almost started crying because he couldn't for the life of him figure out WHY on earth any of his "FRIENDS" would do that to him, or me for that matter considering that's who the slushie was intended for! Not one month ago, we were all at Rachel's house for a party, acting like we were all best friends, back at Dalton... I hope you guys go to Hollywood or something, because you're excellent at putting on a show!"

Kurt walked to the counter to grab his order then out the door, the Warblers trailing behind him.. "KURT! STOP! PLEASE WAIT!" Kurt stopped just outside the shop, giving the warblers just one more chance to explain themselves. "Remember that time when you were talking about what was like to get slushied?" Kurt nodded. "Well, you didn't make such a big deal about it, you just said it was "like being bitch slapped by an iceberg" you said it was nothing dangerous and that the only consequences of them were eye irritation and ruining some of your favorite clothes... Sebastian told us that maybe Blaine was just being a little dramatic, I mean, you remember what happened when we hid his hair gel from him, right?" Kurt began to walk towards his car. "Kurt, you NEED to know that we had no idea what Sebastian's intentions were! Nick even tried to get him kicked out of the Warblers!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face them. "Tried?"

Thad nodded and continued. "There were so many new additions to the Warblers, and when Nick proposed that we kick Sebastian out, they all shot him down immediately, trying to be kiss asses. The only ones who seconded Nick were the ones who knew Blaine last year, and so many of them graduated or transferred..." his voice broke on the next part. "I'm not sure I even want to be a part of the Warblers anymore... Last year... We were so close and- and friendly and it was fun... And now... Sebastian has turned into a hellhole... He doesn't give a damn about honor or fellowship... Where's the dignity?"

Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for them. After all, these were the guys who had taken him under his wing when he needed friends the most. He even trusted them enough to tell them about Karofsky. He sighed. "Ok, guys... I forgive you... And more importantly, I believe you, Mr. Meerkat just seems like an absolute JOY," his voice was oozing with sarcasm. "to work with... Yeah, I didn't like him even before the slushie... He kept hitting on Blaine. Like I said, I forgive you, but really, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to..."

"We know," said Jeff. "And with your permission," he did a little bow, making circle motions with his hands. Kurt laughed. "We'd like to go visit and apologize to him..."

"That's, fine... But one more thing... Tell slut-pig to show up at our auditorium on Friday at 4:00 sharp... And bring the rest of the Warblers..."

XXX

Kurt walked into Blaine's bedroom. He smiled until he saw the people he used to consider his friends trailing behind Kurt.

"What do you want?" asked Blaine harshly.

"Blaine," said Kurt "Just listen..."

Blaine grunted and folded his arms, but listened. His expression changed from angry to shocked to admiring as they explained themselves.

"So you-" began Blaine. "And- and Sebastian... And the Warblers..." he was nearly speechless. "Just..." he smiled "Come here guys." he waved his arms in a circular motion towards him. The three Warblers and Kurt went in and hugged Blaine. "I've missed you guys so much."

XXX

Rachel, Finn and Kurt had just finished singing "Ben" to Blaine, and Finn and Rachel had just left.

Kurt decided to move into Blaine's bed next to him to snuggle, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder while watching "Pirates of the Caribbean"

"We should do this more often." stated Blaine.

"Get your cornea scratched by a meerkat and a slushie?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed. "Ha! Wait, since when has Sebastian been a meerkat?"

"Correction: A meerkat that smells like Craigslist"

"Wow. You really don't like him."

"If I hated him before... When he threw that slushie at you…" Kurt breathed deeply "I really wanted to hurt him… Blaine, I want to ask you something..." said Kurt snuggling up next to Blaine. "Why did you take that slushie for me? I mean I know you didn't know that it had been tampered with, but, it was just a slushie then, or at least that we knew. Nobody would have considered it dangerous… so why did you do it?"

Blaine sighed. "Because, I love you." Blaine said, as if that simple answer explained everything. And to Kurt it did. He leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt said. He continued to kiss Blaine's neck. Kurt was leaning on top of Blaine and kissing him intensely. They pulled away only for a second and Blaine found his good eye staring into Kurt's glasz eyes. Even though Kurt could only see one eye he still found Blaine's hazel eyes completely hypnotizing. Then he laughed.

"What?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it's just that I realized that the eye patch is kinda hot" Kurt said chuckling.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt nodded with a suggestive smirk "It's a HUGE turn on." Blaine flipped Kurt over and began kissing his neck, causing Kurt to giggle. At first the kissing started off playful and slowly intensified. Kurt slowly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and kissed his neck, inhaling his scent, the scent of light cologne and cinnamon teasing his nostrils. Every time Blaine kissed Kurt, it brought him back to their first kiss. The shaky breath he took before confessing his feelings, the relief he felt when Kurt reciprocated, and mostly, the way he couldn't get enough of him. As Blaine was peeling Kurt's top off he couldn't help thinking "Damn all these layers!"

"Now THIS is something we should do more often." said Blaine with a laugh.

XXX

A/N: im sorry for that crappy chapter, but i just didn't know what else to write :/ I'm sorry to all you klainers who wanted a sex scene, I'm just not good at writing that kind of stuff. But if you didn't get the implication, yes something went down ;) so this quote isn't a klaine quote, but I thought it was hilarious so I put it :)

"Kurt: Oh Bambi, I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy.

*PUKES ON MRS PILLSBURY'S SHOES*"

...

"Rachel: We're going to five them what they want-

Kurt: Blood?"


	23. Heart

X (23) Missing Klaine Scenes: Heart

A/N: if you're looking for smut, then you can 'x' out cuz I don't write that... It would just turn out awkward for everyone... So here's 'Heart' the first time I actually believed that Karofsky was possibly human... But then I saw 'On My Way' I FUCKING DIED! AND THE HIATUS! WTF? I'M GOING THROUGH WITHDRAWAL!

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were at Breadstix, after performing "Love Shack", in a booth with Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes. Kurt and Blaine had their hands intertwined underneath the table.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to spend the entire day together. I know this should have been a special day for you, like I promised." He gave Kurt a sympathetic smile.

"Well, it sure as heck beats last year when you spent the day singing a song, a bit of a suggestive one, I might add, to Jeramiah, the blonde GAP manager." Everyone laughed at this remark.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mercedes. "You should have seen Kurt that day! We were in Rachel's room and he was like SO depressed! And he was going ON and ON and ON about how about how much he liked you at the time, so we told him to scope out the competition, well, I did and anyway, he just would not shut up about you, Blaine and he just went like, completely nuts after your performance of "When I Get You Alone" an-"

"OK Mercedes! We get the point!" squeaked Kurt.

"Kurt! I never pegged you as the jealous type." replied Blaine with a smirk. Kurt was clearly blushing at this point and Blaine leaned over and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Awww!" exclaimed Rachel "You guys are so adorable! Aren't they Finn?"

"umm- I think it's kinda weird to call my own brother adorable, but ok? I guess?" Everyone laughed again and they finished their meals

"Well I think we better be going, shouldn't we honey?" he gave Blaine a suggestive look with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Oh, yeah!" He got up a little too fast and bumped the table. His face reddened and Kurt and the girls giggled, while Finn remained oblivious to the situation. "We should get going." He grabbed Kurt's hand as they headed out the door quickly, his face even redder.

"Wow, I wonder why they were in such a rush..." questioned Finn.

Mercedes and Rachel giggled girlishly at this knowing they would be calling up kurt tomorrow for all of the details.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were getting out of the car to Blaine's house when Blaine put his arms Kurt's waist and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Happy Valentine's day..." replied Blaine with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" Kurt's smile slowly faded

"What is it?" asked Blaine worriedly.

"We need to talk..."

Blaine looked at Kurt first puzzled then somewhat afraid. 'Oh, God' thought Blaine 'Is he breaking up with me?'

"I mean, theres something i need to tell you... this past week, I kept getting these- these valentines… and a gorilla gram… and the whole time, I thought they were from you…" Blaine looked very puzzled and very worried. Was there another guy? No, Kurt would never cheat on him, never...

"Then I got one saying to meet me at Breadstix before Sugar's party… the person who sent the gorilla gram was there in the gorilla suit… and I still thought it was you until he took off the mask… it was-" Kurt bit his lower lip. "it was Karofsky…"

Blaine looked extremely worried and extremely shocked. His mouth was just hanging open. Karofsky... Of all people...

"We sat down and he told me that… he wanted us to be together... I told him I was flattered but I turned him down because…" he grabbed Blaine's hand "I'm madly and deeply in love... with you…"

A few moments later, after the initial shock had set in, Blaine finally spoke. "I- It's just- wow…" he sat down in the car "a lot to take in… you know?"

Kurt sat down next to Blaine "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Blaine shook his head vigorously

"Do you?" He looked up at Kurt. Kurt sighed then slowly shook his head.

"No. Tonight should just be about us… I'm not letting anything, or anyONE for that matter, get in the way of it."

"It's just- I – Kurt, I – I don't wanna lose you… you mean the world to me and-" Blaine's voice was breaking "and I know he was your first real kiss and that is a part of you he has that I know I never will- and- and I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. and yes, he was my first real kiss, but remember, it was stolen... And we gave each other our virginity, and you have an even bigger piece of me that he never will.." Blaine looked at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"You're my first love... My ONLY love... And nobody can, or will ever change that..."

A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek and he leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt could taste the tear. He also tasted Blaine and suddenly couldn't get enough of him, he never could. He inhaled him, like Blaine was air and Kurt was desperatley drowning. Like this was the last time they would ever be together. The memory of thier first kiss came flooding in. "Kurt there is a moment... when you say to yourself 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.'" Kurt never said it, he felt there was no need to, but it was as if blaine had taken the words straight from Kurts heart.

This kiss reminded Blaine of the first time he kissed Kurt. The way his heart was thumping against his chest. The way he walked into that room with confidence that withered as he walked closer to Kurt, the words he had planned ("Kurt, could you ever imagine us as... More than friends or something?") drifting away as his heart took control and said the words he was really feeling. He hadn't walked in there planning on kissing Kurt, his heart had taken over then, and it semmed to whenever Kurt was around... How afraid he was that he would lose Kurt as a friend if he didn't feel the same… all that terror and fear was returning the way healed broken bones ached on a cold day, all because of Karofsky… but Karofsky was the last person on Blaine's mind. Anyone who wasn't Kurt or Blaine at that moment did not exist…

They both pulled apart gasping for air, partly because they had forgotten to breathe, but mostly because they take each other's breath away.

"We should go inside..." Kurt said. Then, with a light smile, he added. "Cause Baby it's cold outside..."

Blaine nodded and smiled. He would forget about Karofsky. Because tonight was about him and more importantly, Kurt, the person he loved… the person he would fight Karofsky to the death for… the person he would die for… it was about the person who he was sure was the one he could love forever.

XXX

I would just like to announce that I will not be doing MKS for the Spanish teacher, because I hated that episode so much, I refuse to acknowledge it's existence... I really hated that episode... With a passion... The only upside was when Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt were in the room and Kurt didn't answer when Rachel asked "What would you say if Blaine asked you to marry him right now?" AWWW! Love Klaine! 33

Reviews would be much appreciated my fellow Klainers! :):)

"Kurt: Mrs. Jolie says her newest feature will have far more honey than blood"

...

"Sebastian: Odds are, by the end of the year, I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis, an apron, and that gay face.

Kurt: You smell like Craigslist."


	24. On My Way

X (24) Missing Klaine Scenes: On My way.

A/N: This was actually finished a LONG time before starting this series, but then I was inspired to add things so here it goes...

XXX

"Kurt! Blaine!" exclaimed Mercedes. Kurt and Blaine were at their lockers. "We're gonna have a get together on Friday, before regionals at Rachel's house, no alcohol though," she said as she remembered the Rachel Berry House Party fiasco.

"We'll be there!" he called out with a smile as Mercedes walked down the hall. He took Blaine's hand in his and smiled at his boyfriend.

Just then Mr. Shue tapped Kurt on the shoulder. He was with Mrs. Pillsbury; their expressions were grim. "Kurt, we need to talk to you..." Kurt paled. Was it about his dad? Mr. Shue looked at Blaine. "Do you want Blaine to come with us... This- it might involve him too." Blaine had a puzzled look on his face. Kurt was relieved, though. If it involved Blaine, it probably wasn't about his dads heart.

"Yeah, of course." he replied. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, trying to comfort him.

"Let's go to my office." said Mr. Shue. They walked down the hall to Mr. Shue's office. "You two might want to take a seat." Kurt's heart was beating fast. What was going on?

"What- what's this about?" asked Blaine.

"Karofsy." Kurt's blood went cold and he squeezed Blaine's hand even tighter as he heard the name come out of Mrs. Pillsbury's mouth. Did they know about Valentines day? About the kiss? Of course not, he'd only told Blaine about those things and Santana would've never told. What could it be?

"A classmate of David's saw you and David at Breadstix on Valentines day." Kurt nodded and bit his lower lip. So they DID know... About V-day anyways... David had kept calling him and Kurt kept ignoring them, because he thought David would try to convince Kurt to be with him. But he loved Blaine. "Yesterday, that classmate had tagged his locker and wrote... A... Word..."

"Fag?" asked Blaine bluntly. He'd been teased long enough to know that that was the word ignorant homophobes used most often. Probably due to their limited vocabulary.

Mr. Shue nodded and continued. "Karofsky went home and locked himself in his room." Kurt didn't like where this was going. "He... He..." Mr. Shue was choking up. "He hung himself..."

There was dead silence.

This was a dream. This couldn't be happening! Karofsky would never kill himself. Would he? Kurt suddenly felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe and tried gasping for air, to no avail. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. His eyes were watering. His eyesight went blurry and the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Blaine screaming his name in an attempt to keep him awake.

XXX

When Kurt regained consciousness, he was in the nurse's office lying on a cot with Blaine, Emma, and Will sitting down around him. "What... How..." was all Kurt could manage with a shaky breath.

"You passed out." said Blaine. "After they told you... about Karofsky."

"Is David," Kurt stuttered. "Is he- is he..." Kurt couldn't even manage to say the last word.

Dead.

Blaine, Will, and Emma all shook their heads. "Ohthankgod." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He sat up quickly and pulled Blaine in a hug and started crying.

"It's all my fault..." cried Kurt.

"Kurt," began Mr. Shue. "These things aren't anybody's fault. Da-"

"Yes it is!" he snapped up from Blaine's shoulder. "Everything! I had so many chances to help him... I should have convinced him to come out that way I could help him deal with it! I should have told someone besides Blaine about it when he-" Kurt's blood went cold. He'd said too much...

"When he what?" asked Mr. Shue. When Kurt just shook his head, Mr. Shue asked again. "Kurt, what happened last year?"

Kurt shook his head again. This secret wasn't his to tell... Even if it wouldn't be a secret for long.

"When Karofsky kissed him." said Blaine eventually.

"Blaine!" cried Kurt.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, you're the one who told me that these people were your family... Now, to me, that means you owe them the truth..."

Will and Emma were still in shock. "He- he KISSED you?" asked Emma. "Is that the real reason you transferred?"

Kurt nodded. "Part of it... I knew he wouldn't pull a stunt like that again, but it gave him a bigger motive to bully me... It made the threat seem even more real."

Mr. Shue sat there as he let the pieces of the puzzle come together. Memories of the day he spoke with David, Kurt, and their fathers in the principals office came back to him.

_**"He said he'd kill me if I told anyone."**_

_**"Told anyone what?" He remembered the pleading look that David gave to Kurt. He thought David just hadn't wanted to get in trouble, but he understood all too well now...**_

_**"Just... That he was picking on me..."**_

"That's really why he threatened to kill you, isn't it? That if you told anyone?"

"I wouldn't have told anyone even of he hadn't threatened to kill me... The only one who knew was Blaine... And now a few Warblers... But, GOD!" he slammed his palms against the leather of the cot. "He just kept calling me, and I thought he wanted to keep asking me out... If I had just answered ONE- just one- of those stupid phone calls..."

Kurt's head reclaimed it's position on Blaine's shoulder and his whole body shuddered with sobs.

It reminded Blaine of the day Kurt told him that Karofsky kissed him. He felt the same feeling of despair radiating off Kurt. He desperately wanted to calm Kurt down, but he knew he couldn't. The only thing he could do for now was let Kurt cry on his shoulder.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were standing at the front of the Berry residence. The Glee club had decided to continue with the get together despite the recent tragedy.

Blaine held Kurt's hand. "We don't have to do this, you know. We could go home or something." Kurt just shook his head. This was his last year at McKinley and he wanted to spend every minute possible with his friends that he'd be parting ways with soon.

They were greeted at the front door by Rachel, who gave Kurt a sad smile and a sympathetic hug.

He was just going to try to get through the night.

XXX

The rest of the Glee club had shown up and they decided to play Never Have I Ever. It was Finn's turn.

"Never have I ever... Had sex with a guy." this was mostly directed at the girls. Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany all put a finger down. Blaine and Kurt tried to discreetly put a finger down by lowering their hands into their laps.

They would have gotten away without anybody noticing if it weren't for Puck saying, "Get some Hummel!" Kurt and Blaine's cheeks flushed red, which showed more on Kurt's porcelain skin.

"Kurt!" called Rachel. "How could you NOT tell me about this!" Kurt's cheeks flushed even more.

"Because you're a blabbermouth." he mumbled.

It was Mercedes' turn next. "Never have I ever... Had a crush on Finn." Quinn and Rachel put their fingers down.

"Kurt..." said Rachel with a smirk "No cheating."

"I think they're just conspiring against me now..." he said as he put a finger down, causing everyone to laugh.

It was Blaine's turn now. He had a smirk on his face. "Never have I ever performed 'Push It' for a school assembly." Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie all put a finger down.

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Kurt with a laugh. "I remember the day Blaine and the rest of the Warblers found that video! I could have just DIED of embarra-" Kurt cut off abruptly as he realized what he had just said. His eyes started to water.

The damn irony of it...

"I know it's not my place to ask," said Puck. "But I'm still a little confused. Is Katofsky really gay? Or was it just the teasing that got to him?"

"Both." said Santana.

"Santana!" snapped Kurt. "That was not your secret to tell!"

"Give it up Kurt. It's not a secret... Not anymore." she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! You know what it's like to be outed... I really expected more from you..."

"Kurt." Finn said suspiciously, "There's something you're not telling us. I mean, one minute, you're transferring cause he threatened to kill you and the next you're defending him? And how did you know he was gay before all of this? And I don't buy that whole "I'm gay so I know who's gay" crap because remember what happened with Sam? What REALLY happened?"

"NOTHING!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly. "Tell them the truth... Tell them or I will."

"Tell us what?" inquired Finn.

"It's not my truth to tell..." responded Kurt.

"What happened between you and Karofsky happened to you too, so yes, it IS your truth to tell. These are your best friends Kurt... Your FAMILY... You owe them the truth..."

Kurt's eyes were watering, his voice a desperate pleading. "Please Blaine... Don't make me do this..."

Blaine was choking up too. "I don't want to... But they've always been honest with you... Its time to return the favor."

He bit his lower lip. "You're right..." Kurt swallowed. He inhaled slowly then gave a big exhale. "It was the week we were having the second annual Girls vs. Boys mash off. When you guys sent me to spy on the Warblers, I met Blaine." he smiled lightly at his boyfriend, who smiled back. "He told me to stand up to Karofsky... To refuse to be the victim. I took his advice. He pushed me into the lockers and I ran after him into the locker room. I asked him what his problem was and what he was afraid of. He said he didn't want me peeking at his 'junk'. I told him 'oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what Ham hock? You're not my type.' I told him that I didn't dig on chubby sweaty guys who were gonna be bald by the time they were thirty. He slammed his fist into the locker and I told him that he could hit me, that it wasn't going to change who I was."

"Did he punch you!" asked Finn, worriedly.

Kurt shook his head. He was fighting tears. It had been so long since he'd spoken about it, and he'd come to terms with what happened, so it was getting easier to talk about it, but he still felt like crying because maybe if he HAD told someone... Karofsy wouldn't be in the hospital... "No. He didn't hit me..." the room was silent in anticipation.

"He..." Kurt closed his eyes. "He kissed me..."

The room was silent. Most had their mouth hanging open in shock. The silence was broken by Finn. "Why the hell didn't you tell us!" he asked angrily. "Why didn't you tell ME? We're supposed to be brothers."

"Finn, all of you... I NEED you guys to understand why I couldn't tell any of you! You guys were already being so protective of me, and the only one I could trust not to out Karofsky was Blaine, since he knew the delicacy of the situation! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner... But..." Kurt just shook his head.

"I understand," said Puck (of all people) nodding "and you're right I probably would've outed him right then and there for being such a jerk to you and running you out of McKinley."

"So now you guys see why I couldn't tell you... That's the other half of why I left... It made me an even bigger target."

Everyone just slowly nodded

"Thank you all," said Kurt. "I really," his voice broke "truly, couldn't have asked for better friends." Kurt was crying now and so were the rest of the New Directions. Mercedes, Rachel and Blaine encircled Kurt in a hug, soon followed by the rest of the group. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, none of them even bothering to go to their houses.

They were already home.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine ran off the stage as the Troubletones took their place on the stage and the boys ran up to the top of the auditorium.

Kurt heard the a Capella intro to "What Doesn't Kill You" begin and tears rolled down his face. Couldn't they have picked a song that didn't hit so close to the situation?

Blaine saw the tears and took Kurt's hand as they took their places next to each other for Rachel's solo and waited for the Troubletones to finish their song.

_**You know the bed feels warmer. Sleeping here alone.**_

_**You know I dream in color. And do the things I want.**_

_**You think you got the best of me. Think you had the last laugh.**_

A smile came across Kurt's face as he realized something...

**_Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong._**

David Karofsky was not finished just yet.

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone...**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stronger!**_

_**Just me myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone...**_

_**Not alone..**_

He wasn't alone either...

The song ended and Blaine motioned to release Kurt's hand, but Kurt stopped him. "Please don't let go..." he pleaded. "Ever..."

Blaine nodded and couldn't help but smile when Rachel sang her solo. She might've been singing to Finn, but Kurt and Blaine were singing to each other.

_**Here's to us, fill the glass**_

_**Cause the last few nights have gone too fast!**_

_**If they give you hell!**_

_**Tell 'em forget themselves**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Here's to us**_

_**Oh! Here's to us!**_

Just as Rachel sang the last note and finished the song, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and whispered. "Here's to us..."

XXX

Blaine had kept his word a never let go of Kurt's hand. Even though nobody was at the school, it felt nice to hold his boyfriends hand without being shoved into a locker.

He passed Quinn in the hallway, wearing her Cheerios uniform.

"Looking good Fabray!" he called as they turned the corner.

"Thanks boys!" she called back.

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, when Blaine felt a tug on his arm that came from Kurt stopping in his tracks.

They were in front of a case that showed a picture of last years football team that won the conference along with the football team from two years ago that only won one game.

Kurt was in that picture along with Karofsky.

He just stared at the picture...

"I'm going to the hospital later today... To visit Karofsky... Would you- will you... Come with me?"

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand again. He'd do anything for Kurt...

XXX

Kurt had just finished telling Karofsky to imagine life in ten years when they were at the hospital.

"You said we could be friends. I'd like that" said David with a smile.

"Ok." replied Kurt. "David, there is someone I'd like you to see. You've met him before, but I want you to really MEET him… come on in Blaine."

Karofskys face fell as Kurt said Blaine's name. Not because he didn't want to meet Blaine. Ok, so he really wasn't too eager to meet the dude, but the reason David's smile disappeared was because of the way Kurt said Blaine's name… with so much feeling and history and love behind it that Karofsky could FEEL what they had been- what he'd put them through. Like it was wrapped around warm blankets on a cold winters night. Like it was air and Kurt was underwater. Just a simple name, a word, but the way Kurt had said it sent chills down his spine.

Blaine walked in the room and took a seat next to Kurt.

"Hey, how you, uh holding up?" Blaine asked.

"I'm hanging in there" Karofsky croaked. The words had just slipped out of his mouth before he could even realize their cruel irony.

"Oh... Look, David. I know you're going through a rough time. We have both been through this-"

"More like I put you through it." the words carried a sting throughout the room and all was silent for a second.

"When you come out... It- its hard as hell... I'm not gonna lie... The teasing will probably just get worse as you go along.. But You are going to get through this. Kurt and I are going to help you." there it was again. Only it was vice versa this time. The emotion Blaine held to Kurt's name. "I was taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off. But there was a place I went; sort of a safe haven."

"It's called Dalton Academy for Boys." said Kurt. "They have a zero tolerance policy. I went there for a few months when-" Kurt stopped in his tracks remembering that Karofsky was the reason he left.

"When I threatened to kill you... It's ok guys. You don't have to act like I'm innocent, like what I did to you never happened. I've come to accept that what I did was... Wrong." David said, his voice breaking. "if I had known that what I did could make you feel this... shitty... God- I- I would've never done it. I've already apologized to Kurt, but I never said how sorry I was to you Blaine. For that day on the staircase... For that night at the benefit... I'm so sorry." at this point tears were rolling down Davids face.

"it's ok" Blaine replied, swallowing and chocking back tears.

They spent the next few hours making small talk when Kurt said "excuse me, I have to go to the restroom" Blaine watched Kurt as he walked out.

"You must really like him." said Karofsky. "to stick with him even how damaged he was after the crap I put him through."

"I love him" said Blaine simply. "And when you love somebody, you'll do anything to make them happy... To keep them safe..."

"Hah, is that why you shoved me the night of the benefit?"

"Heh- yeah. I uh- I was ready to throw it down with you... I thought you would've hit Kurt or something... I would've rather it be me than him."

"So you would've stood up for Kurt, even if it meant getting your ass kicked?"

"Hell, I took a rock salt slushie for him. Scratched my cornea. Granted I didn't know it had rock salt... But I'd do it all again... If it meant keeping Kurt safe."

At this point David realized that even if Kurt was his, he could never love him the way Blaine did. He would've never done any of those things for Kurt.

"I'm- I'm glad that you're not dead, David. Despite all our differences, and you trying to steal my boyfriend on Valentine's day-"

"Wait, you knew about that?" asked David, embarrassed.

"Yeah, we've always been completely honest with each other. Heh- painfully so." he laughed as he remembered Kurt calling him out for being an attention whore. "But like I was saying, even after everything, I want you to know, you're not finished yet, you still have your whole life ahead of you..." everything was silent for a moment. "I was gonna kill myself you know... I mean, I wasn't planning it, but I was just thinking about it. But then, this boy, stops me on the staircase on the way to a Warblers performance. He was obviously a spy. When he told me about being the only out gay kid and how you were harassing him. I realized I could comfort him, that at that moment, there was a person who needed me to be his friend more than I wanted to die. He gave me a reason to live... We became friends, and while the entire time he believed that I had saved him, the fact of the matter was that we saved each other. Just... Don't give up. Promise me that."

David nodded as Kurt walked in the room.

"Hey uh, we should get going. It's getting pretty late." said Kurt. "And you should get some sleep. Bye Karofsky."

"Thank you... For everything" and for once in his life, David felt truly accepted.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt were outside the hospital walking to the car. When they reached the car, Kurt suddenly threw his arms around Blaine's neck, holding back tears.

"I heard what you said to Karofsky. About killing yourself" he said.

"Oh god- Kurt- I... I'm-"

Kurt launched himself into Blaine's face and their lips connected. Kurt was crying and Blaine could taste the tears. Just the fact that Kurt was crying was enough to break him. They pulled apart.

"I'm so sorry... I- I meant to tell you- but- God, I- I was... Ashamed... I'm sorry" Blaine whispered. As if to accept his apology Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him again. They pulled apart both gasping for air and staring into each others eyes. Kurt's glasz eyes were watering and it brought memories of the first day they met, when Kurt tearfully confided in Blaine about Karofsky. In many ways Blaine should be thanking him. If it weren't for him, Kurt would have never been feeling bad enough to agreed to spy. He would've never bought lunch for Kurt after confronting David Kurt would have never transferred to Dalton. They would have never bonded. They would have never sing all those "Flirty Duets". He would have never kissed Kurt. He would have never gone to prom with Kurt. He would have never told Kurt he loved him at the Lima Bean after nationals. He would have never transferred to McKinley. He would have never lost his virginity to him. He would have never loved him.

He would never be Kurt's first real kiss, that belonged to Karofsky, but he wouldn't want to be, because if Karofsky being Kurt's first kiss was the price of meeting and falling for him, then Blaine was willing to pay it.

XXX

A/N: well that kinda ended up taking it's own course. It was also longer than I expected. But I enjoyed writing it. For some reason I thinking better at writing angsty scenes... I shall be updating soon after "Big Brother" comes out. Still going thru withdrawal... But hey, ONE AND A HALF WEEKS TO GO! WOOP WOOP!

"Blaine: I don't think I've ever made that big of a fool of myself. Which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks!"

...

"Blaine: Kurt, you're blushing.

Kurt: I've tried watching THOSE movies, but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and how they all have mothers and GOD what would their mothers think? And WHY would you get that tattoo there!"


	25. Big Brother

X (25) Missing Klaine Scenes: Big Brother

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated cuz of the hiatus, so I just need to get this out of my system...

*SQUEEEEE!* GLEE IS BACK BITCHES! WITHDRAWAL OVER! AND THIS EPISODE HAD CUTE KLAINE! 33 ENDLESS LOVE FOR GLEE AND KLAINE!

Now that I've got THAT out of my system... ON TO THE STORY. Good to be back :)

XXX

Blaine's brother had just been stolen away from Kurt and Blaine and he was currently signing Sue's boobs. So awkward for Blaine to watch...

"Blaine!" cried Kurt. "How come you didn't tell me that your brother was the Credit commercial guy! You KNOW how much I love those commercials!"

Kurt was still staring at his brother. "Well... I don't know. I guess I just wanted you to meet him for yourself you know?"

Kurt lightly punch/tapped Blaine on the arm, still looking at Cooper. "Yeah..."

Sue walked away from Cooper and he put his arm around his little brother's shoulder and began talking about hiatuses and something or the other... Kurt was still staring at Cooper to notice. "Blaine, your brother's the best looking man in all of North America."

Sue, thankfully, stole Coop away again. "Yeah..." said Blaine. "That's why I never really talk about my brother..."

Kurt just stared after him, still completely starstruck. "Blaine, your brother's the best looking man in North America..." he repeated. Kurt suddenly seemed to snap out of his trance. "Well, besides you," he added with a smile.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, sure..."

"You don't seem too happy about your brother's visit..." Kurt noticed.

Blaine sighed. "It's just... I don't exactly get along too well with him. Sibling troubles, I guess..."

"Well, I mean, you guys could always try and work-"

Blaine cut him off. "Just, please drop it Kurt... I'd like to have just a few moments where my brother isn't the center attention." Kurt nodded and they walked the rest of the way to Glee in silence.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room studying when Kurt brought up Senior Skip Day.

"It's not just the seniors going," said Kurt. "Rory, Sugar, and Tina are going, too. You should come with us!" When Blaine seemed hesitant, Kurt pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"I just don't wanna bring you guys down with my mood you know? I think that you guys would be netter off without me there." Kurt looked down and realized that there was no point in arguing with him. "Look, you said you wanted your senior year to be magic, and that's not gonna happen if I'm there just dragging you guys down."

Kurt looked at him. "The only way that it'll be magic is if you ARE there, Blaine. That's why I wanted you to come here, because you make it magic..."

Blaine sighed. "I just... I'm not really in the mood." Kurt nodded, realizing that anymore attempts to try and convince Blaine to go with them would just be wasted oxygen.

XXX

The next day, Kurt was leaving the choir room, when he saw Cooper. "Mr. Anderson!" he called, stopping him as he was leaving. Cooper turned around.

"Oh hey Kurt. Looking for more tips on how to tame your emotion tornado?"

"Actually," said Kurt. "I'm here to talk about Blaine..."

Coopers face fell. "Oh."

"Look... Cooper. I know you and Blaine aren't on the best of terms, and I understand. My stepbrother and I fight like ALL the time, but we still love each other... I know it may be harder for you to connect with Blaine because of the age gap and where you live, but he really, REALLY wants to reconcile."

Cooper saw the sincere look in his eyes and realized that Kurt really wanted to help. He looked down at his shoes. "I-I know... That's what I came down here for, but I just got so wrapped up in myself, like I always do, and I lost focus of what was important... I do want to make up with him, but, I don't know how..."

A smile came across Kurt's face as he recalled a memory from his time with Blaine at Dalton that involved a certain blonde GAP manager. "I'm not very good at talking about my feelings... I'm much better at singing them."

"What are you up to in that brain of yours Hummel?" asked Cooper with an eyebrow raised.

"Blaine has a way with music that he lacks in words... Just go to the auditorium before you leave... I'll take care of the rest."

XXX

Finn was carrying around about fourteen stuffed animals in his arms and walking with Rachel when Kurt passed them. "Need help, Finn?" he asked with a laugh.

"I tried," said Rachel. She leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I think it's some weird male dominance thing..."

Kurt shrugged. "Did Finn win all these?" Rachel nodded happily. "Hmm... Hey, Rach? Do you mind if I take one of these for Blaine? I feel really bad that he didn't want to come with us and I kept losing at the damn ring toss..." His eyes narrowed. One day... They'd meet again.

She nodded and he reached for a baby penguin at the top of the pile. "Not that one! That one is way too cute! Here!" she reached over and pulled a small puppy with the biggest puppy-dog eyes.

Kurt smiled. This was perfect. Blaine loved dogs. "Thanks Rach."

He took the puppy and walked over to Blaine's locker and hid behind the door. He popped the dog's head which surprised Blaine quite a bit. Kurt made a few cracks about the queen and poked his smiling face out from behind the locker.

"Hello!" called Kurt in a funny voice, scaring Blaine and making him jump slightly. Blaine turned to see the dog and smiled. "I'm Margaret Thatcher Dog, an my relationship with the queen was RUFF!" Kurt poked his head out from behind the locker. "Oh! Look what Finn won you playing ski-ball!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "FINN won this?" he asked.

"Yeah, Rachel kept making him win stuffed animals for her, and at the end of the day, out of the fourteen she had, I confiscated this little guy." He pulled out his beat puppy-dog eyes, which rivaled those of the dog. "To give to you, since there was no convincing you to come with us."

Blaine felt guilty that he hadn't been there now. "I would've just brought you guys down."

They turned to walk down the hall. "Look, I get it. Family stuff is hard, especially between brothers. Finn and I aren't even REAL brothers and we pretty much disagree on everything. But I LOVE THE BIG LUG!" Kurt said the last words in a singsongy voice. "And at the end of the day we're in each others' corner." They stopped in the hallway. "You only get one brother, Blaine. Don't give up on that."

"HE'S the one who's leaving! He's got some big audition in LA, didn't you hear?"

"Actually he's in the auditorium hoping you'd come talk to him."

"That's the thing!" cried Blaine. "I've TRIED talking to him... It doesn't really work with him."

"Then maybe you should tell him how you feel in the best way you know how."

Blaine looked as if he realized something extremely important and began walking away towards the auditorium.

Kurt followed him and watched as he sang with his older brother. The song was amazing, even better that their Duran Duran mash-up. The song had more emotion behind it.

It ended and Kurt watched as Blaine worked things out with Cooper. They hugged it out and Kurt couldn't help but aww.

Cooper mentioned not being called back for his audition for that Michael Bay movie. Blaine decided to help his older bro. "We're gonna show him what he's missing!" he said as he jumped down from the stage and pointed at Cooper.

"Pointing!" cried Cooper. "I like that!"

Kurt laughed as the two made their way to the back of the auditorium where he was waiting.

Blaine's eyes shot up as he saw Kurt waiting. "Kurt? I didn't know you were coming."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I came!" he hugged Blaine.

"Do you wanna help with Coop's audition tape?" asked Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "Of course I do!" He walked side by side with Blaine and Cooper as they made their way towards an empty storage room with video equipment. Kurt put his and into Blaine's and whispered in his ear. "I'm so proud of you."

Blaine smiled. "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"You two DO know that I can hear you, right?" Cooper asked as he grabbed a camera.

Blaine laughed him off and they made their way to an empty classroom. Cooper pulled out two scripts from the inside of his jacket (why he was carrying them around is still a mystery) and handed one to Blaine. "Kurt," he said. "You'll be camera man slash director."

Kurt nodded, turned on the camera, and said action. He tried terribly to contain his laughter at the poorly performance of Cooper as Deputy Roscoe. Blaine did a good job (though he only had one line) but Cooper was overly dramatic and kept spinning in circles. He made Blaine point at the Deceptacons and yelled "DECEPTACONS!" When he "died" he twitched and spasmed comically and Kurt was desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

He got up and asked "Was that good?" Blaine and Kurt nodded.

They gathered the camera and as they were heading out the door, Blaine whispered, "So what did you REALLY think?"

Kurt laughed and said, "I think your brother would have a great shot at a comedy."

XXX

A/N: I won't be doing "Saturday Night Glee-ver" for a lack of Klaine, but I heard that "Dance With Somebody" will have a good Klainess! :)

Oh wow! I almost forgot about the quotes :)

"Blaine: I'm- I'm searching... And for you of ALL people, to get down on me for that... I didn't think that's who you were. I'd say "Bye" but I wouldn't want to make you angry."

...

Blaine: You always zig when I think you're about to zag... And j just love that about you"


End file.
